Solo un rumor
by Anillus
Summary: Ella es rebelde, mandona, grosera, agresiva, exasperante... Pero hermosa. Él es un soñador, idealista, cordial, inteligente... Lo siguen todas. A ella le cuesta enamorarse, él lo hace todo el tiempo. Qué? Ellos salieron? Debe ser solo un rumor, cierto?...
1. Chapter 1

En un aula, de la escuela secundaria 120 de Hillwood, un silencio inminente y serio se sentía… Las horas con el profesor de Literatura, el señor Karmichael, un sujeto calvo y con anteojos; severo y a veces excesivamente autoritario, siempre pasaban igual…

-Harold Berman…- Se escuchó el primer llamado de la lista, a un examen oral…

Unos segundos, y nadie se levantó…

-Harold Berman?... Acaso está ausente?...- Fue la pregunta del sujeto, que se bajó las gafas y miró hacia el frente…

Algunos enarcaron una ceja… En el acto, más de la mitad del curso volteó la mirada hacia el fondo…

Los chicos sentados cerca, solo emitieron una pesada y grave risita…

Karmichael, rodó los ojos… Mal momento para Harold… Había elegido la hora de la siesta, en la peor de las clases!...

Jeison, un chico pequeño, de 1,60 de altura, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, extendió el brazo para poder tomar una foto con su teléfono… No demoró ni cinco minutos en subir la fotografía, a la página oficial de la preparatoria… Sus compañeros a su lado: Brian, Thadeous, Eugene y Jenna, rieron…

Una rubia de ojos azules, sentada en frente del muchacho, fue captada por la atención del docente a cargo:

-Señorita Pataki… Si fuera tan amable…- Pidió el hombre, con un tono que ya dejaba entrever su malhumor… Helga bajó un poco la cabeza, y se sentó erguida… Volteó a ver a Harold…

-Despiértate ballenato… La hora de dormitar, terminó…- Fue el comentario desganado, y ácido de forma persistente…

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta posible… Y los ronquidos aumentaban… La rubia rodó los ojos:

-**Bobo!...-** Fue el golpe que le dio a la mesa, donde el muchacho dormía… Harold pegó un salto en el acto…

-Qué? Qué? Qué soy quien…?...- Fueron las preguntas, una detrás de la otra de un adormilado y robusto muchacho. Todo el curso estalló en carcajadas…

Helga se acercó, lo tomó de la camisa y lo abofeteó con certeza…

-Tienes que pasar al frente…- Fue la explicación de la rubia, que provocó que el docente lo mirara de una manera profunda… Aún así, Harold continuaba perdido en una nebulosa, por lo que Helga suspiró y dijo:

-Es el examen oral… Tienes que medir el verso que está en la pizarra…- Ahí si los ojos de Harold se ensancharon…

Stinky, Pitt (un sujeto de cabello rubio muy claro casi blanco), Sid y Edward (de pelo ondeado), se rieron…

Edward tomó una regla, y detuvo a Harold en su camino a la pizarra…

-Esto te servirá…- Dijo extendiéndosela… El muchacho la tomó, y la mayoría tuvo que taparse la boca para contener el llanto por la risa…

Helga sonrió de lado, y observó a la joven de cabello renegrido, rasgos delicados y asiáticos, sentada a su lado:

-Ya puedo imaginarlo...- Dijo tomando una hoja de su cuaderno, dibujando un garabato con rapidez, arrancándola y pasándosela a Phoebe, quien emitió una leve risita y ladeó la cabeza… La pelinegra, guardó la hoja en su pupitre, sin notar que claro… Se le resbalaba y caía al suelo…

Un distraído Stinky, al agacharse para levantar su bolígrafo, la encontró y rió enseñándosela a todo el mundo… Pasó de mesa, en mesa…

Al llegar a la mesa de Rhonda Lloyd y sus amigas de status, fue el comentario de:

-Qué se podría esperar de alguien cómo Harold?... Observen al sujeto, parece que se vistió en la oscuridad…- Fue el comentario de la pelinegra, por el cual sus amigas rieron:

-Y se prendió los botones de la camisa, con los puños…- Fue la respuesta de una sonriente Clarisse, una chica rubia, de ojos celestes…

Las chicas rieron…

Al llegar a la mesa de Charles, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, fue una risa aguda que resonó por toda el aula:

-**Ja!...-** El profesor volteó a verlo… El muchacho solo retrocedió la espalda sobre su asiento, haciéndose el distraído… Le pasó la hoja a un divertido Gerald…

El muchacho de cabello negro, piel oscura y algo de barba con su chaqueta roja, rió tapándose la boca y codeando a un rubio de ojos verdes, que estaba mirando la escena al igual que el resto:

Arnold bajó la cabeza y observó el boceto… No pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo compasión por Harold:

En él aparecía el verso de la pizarra, a un lado, un garabato de Harold ahorcado en un cadalso, y a su lado, el profesor Karmichael vestido de parca con una guadaña en la mano…

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer… La rima, la simétrica, etc.…- Fue la aclaración del profesor, y Harold enarcó una ceja, rascándose la cabeza con nervios…

Varios minutos de silencio… El profesor lo miro cruzándose de brazos…

-Y bien?...- Fue la pregunta, por la que Harold contestó con un hilo de vos…

-Mmmm… Veinticuatro centímetros?...

**-Jajajaja!...-** La risa de sus compañeros, no tardó en llegar… Pero lo que nadie notó, es que Karmichael, tenía pocos ánimos de reírse…

-Conoce su nota… Tome asiento…- Fue el veredicto, por el cual, un desanimado Harold se sentó pensando el curso de verano, que seguro tendría que tomar…

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo unos instantes la atención de la clase…

-Profesor Karmichael… Lamento interrumpir…- Fue el llamado de la profesora Verdell… Una mujer de cabello corto estilo carré, rubio, pequeña y excesivamente habladora…

El hombre rodó los ojos…

-Supongo que no tengo opción… Adelante…- Fue la respuesta amable por obligación, y la mujer lo observó algo inquieta…

-Hola chicos… Vengo a decirles con quién les toca el proyecto laboral…

Todos, sin excepción protestaron quejándose sobre la pérdida de tiempo que era el proyecto en sí, las horas que desperdiciarían, en fin…

Ese taller era obligatorio, así que nadie podía evitarlo. Se llamaba "Proyecto de desarrollo social"… Después de unos meses de trabajo arduo, haciendo test sobre qué carreras eran convenientes para cada uno (test vocacional); llegaba la hora de poner en marcha una pasantía laboral, no remunerada, en la que los estudiantes harían trabajos en distintas partes de la sociedad, según con lo que les había tocado…

-Gia Sanders y Harold Berman… Tienen que observar la cartelera chicos, y verán la zona donde se encuentra la escuela…- Harold volteó a ver a la pequeña colorada de cabello lacio y largo, mientras resoplaba y los demás reían… La chica, solo anotó el horario que decía la profesora Verdell…

-Phoebe Hyerdahl y Sid Hudson…

-Gerald Johanssen y Carlos Rodríguez… (Charles, el muchacho hispano, llamado así por sus compañeros, sonrió despreocupadamente)…

-Stinky Peterson y Rhonda Wellington Lloyd…- Las chicas sentadas junto a Rhonda rieron, al verla observar a Stinky de lado, a la par que éste la llamaba para acordar dónde se encontrarían…

-Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki…- Si, esa sentencia de mutua convivencia, les cayó como un balde de agua fría a ambos rubios…

Charles emitió una risita ladeando la cabeza y Gerald por su parte ladeó la cabeza sintiendo pena por su amigo…

Arnold desvió un poco la mirada instintivamente, para encontrarse sorpresivamente con una petrificada Helga que lo observaba… La rubia al ser descubierta, solo hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca…

-Quiero una redacción del cuestionario que les dejé y el formulario con la autorización de sus padres, para los que todavía no lo trajeron…- Fue lo último que dijo la señora Verdell antes de irse…- Recuerden niños… Sean puntuales, haré un alto en mi horario habitual para ir a verlos…- Dijo con una sonrisa, y Harold se recostó en un asiento pensando en las horas de sueño que le quitaba todo ese estúpido trabajo… Aprovechando el paso, Jeison tomó otra foto…

**A la salida…**

-Ahora si estamos condenados… Diablos!...- Fue la queja de Charles, cuando estaban mirando la cartelera…

-Quinto grado?... Qué tan malo puede ser?...- Arnold observó los días y el curso que les tocaba a sus amigos… Gerald sonrió con ironía…

-Viejo… Acaso nunca has estado en quinto año?... Ya olvidaste lo que era?...- Arnold afirmó pensándolo unos instantes…

Charles empezó a reír con ganas…

-Nos preocupamos, pero… Qué será de los pobres niños a los que Harold ayude?… Es decir… Veinticuatro centímetros?... Jajajaja!...- Río el muchacho con ganas… Gerald ladeó la cabeza sonriendo de lado…

Detrás de ellos venían Harold, Sid, Stinky, Pitt y Edward…

El muchacho robusto maldijo acercándose a la cartelera…

-Tercer grado? Matemáticas?... Jajajajajaja!...- Charles leyó lo que le tocaba por arriba de su hombro… Pero Harold tenía pocas ganas de bromear… Haber sido el hazme reír de la clase toda la mañana había sido más que suficiente…

-Cierrrra lo bocota…- Fue lo que murmuró entre dientes, por lo que Charles, subió sus manos en son de protección…

-Una pequeña broma, H-Harold… Nada personal, ya sabes…- Dijo traspirando, mientras Harold bajaba al muchacho al ver pasar a lo lejos, a una de las preceptoras…

-Y con Gia Sanders… Tendrás suerte si te dice hola, Harold…- Bromeó Sid, por la introvertida y pequeña colorada, que parecía una espectadora, más que una estudiante del grupo…

Mientras todos reían, Rhonda y su grupo de seguidoras pasaban con dirección a la gran cafetería de la preparatoria… La pelinegra iba muy sonriente charlando con el capitán del equipo, con el que llevaba saliendo hacía ya, varias semanas…

Probablemente, Arnold había sido el único en notar la expresión en la cara de Harold y el portazo que le dio a su casillero, marchándose, siendo seguido por Sid, Pitt, Stinky y Edward…

Arnold observó los horarios que le habían tocado… Una expresión de sorpresa, mezcla con desconcierto apareció en su rostro…

-No puede ser…- Murmuró pensativo, y recordando el test vocacional de la semana anterior…

-Qué puede ser peor que la situación de Harold, Arnold?...- Fue la pregunta de Gerald, cuando notó lo que decía en la pizarra…

"Preescolar"

El pelinegro emitió un largo y hondo suspiro…

-Mi más sentido pésame…

-Es decir, que trabajarás de niñera?... Y yo pensaba que estaba fastidiado!... Jajajaja!...- Fue la risa de Charles, lo que llevó a Arnold rodar los ojos…

-Están exagerando!… Cierto?...- Gerald observó al rubio como si estuviera bromeando…

-El infierno, amigo… Es decir… Conociste a Timberly cuando era pequeña, lo recuerdas?... Y sin contar a esos huéspedes que tienes ahora en casa…- El comentario iba referido a los hijos de Kokoschka y Susie… Arnold emitió un suspiro…

-Ohhh… No…- Se quejó tomando sus libros del casillero… Charles sonrió:

-Y ni hablar de con quién tendrás que enseñar a niños pequeños… La dulzura en persona… Helga Pataki… Bueno, ustedes ya la conocían, no?...- Indagó el muchacho, y Gerald asintió cruzándose de brazos…

Arnold lo pensó unos instantes… Quizás era mejor intentar solucionar las cosas antes de empezar el proyecto…

-Como sea, muero de hambre!...- Dijo Gerald haciendo un gesto con las manos…- Arnold, vienes?...- Indagó notando al rubio cambiar la dirección del trayecto…

-Si, adelántense… Enseguida los alcanzo…- Tanto Charles como Gerald se encogieron de hombros y salieron…

**En el otro pasillo…**

-Oh vamos señorita perfecta!... No lo diré ni por más que me pongan la peor de las torturas… Una "fiesta de las amigas de Rhonda", tal vez?... -Sonrió una rubia de ojos azules, notando la cara de nervios, mezcla con ansiedad de su amiga… Lila lo pensó unos instantes… Entrecerró los ojos…

-No vale la pena decirlo… E-Es imposible!... Nunca sucederá… Y es peor de lo que pensaba!...- Se lamentó la preciosa colorada, tomando sus libros… Helga bajó la cabeza a su lado, apoyándose contra el casillero y cruzándose de brazos…

-Qué idiota no te haría caso a ti?...- Indagó Helga con ironía…- Casi irrita tu perfección, volverías loco a cualquier sujeto cuerdo… Ahora que no tengo que odiarte, me caes bien incluso a mi…Vas a decirme quién es o tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios?...- Bromeó la rubia esperándose cualquier cosa… Pero nunca imaginó lo que Lila diría…

La colorada tomó aire, observando uno de sus libros y sonriendo: podía estar tranquila porque si no lo decía, no había forma que nadie supiera… Cerró los ojos y se acercó a Helga… En el odio le murmuró algo por lo que la rubia hizo una mueca frunciendo el entrecejo…

-SSSSSSS… Fue todo lo que entendí…

Lila rodó los ojos, aumentando el tono de la voz… Helga puso los ojos como platos…

-**Qué?...** **Debes estar bromeando cierto…? Lila!...-** Pero, cuando la rubia sonrió con ironía, Lila solo se mantuvo en silencio… Helga no lo podía creer, sin embargo, era verdad…

-Y qué diablos fue lo que te llevó a ver algo en ese sujeto?... Es decir… **Tú?...-** Lila puso cara de regaño, y Helga rodó los ojos- Si, si lo sé… Es solo que… No lo entiendo… Esto está más allá de mi comprensión!...- Fue el comentario de Helga, por el que Lila bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios…

-Qué voy a hacer?...- Indagó lamentándose… Helga probablemente en cuestiones de ese tipo estaba más perdida que ella… Pero al decir verdad, su caso no era tan imposible… El amor de Lila, no pasaba de un amor platónico…

-Quizás solo estés muy confundida Lila… Y para fijarte en el sujeto, tienes que estarlo!...- Lila la miró de mala manera, y Helga se paró erguida…- Desde cuándo?...- Indagó con curiosidad… Lila sonrió perdidamente…

-Hace meses…- Respondió suspirando… Helga se mordió los labios sin poder creerlo…

La colorada se aclaró la garganta un poco sorprendida al notar quién se acercaba a ellas… Helga desvió la atención…

-Hola Arnold… Qué tal tu día?...- Saludó Lila con su tono cortés… Helga se tensó desdibujando la pose perdida…

-Hola Lila… Es bueno verte…- Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa… Helga sintió un retorcijón en las entrañas, pero se contuvo… Sabía que podía estar tranquila con Lila… Además, no quería mostrarse interesada en la charla…

-Hola Helga… Podemos hablar?...- Fue la pregunta con tono cordial del rubio, por la que Lila sonrió notando la expresión de rudeza en su amiga…

-Es mejor que me adelante… Nos vemos esta tarde…- La saludó Lila, y Helga solo ensanchó los ojos, queriendo estrangularla…

-Qué quieres Arnoldo?...- Fue la pregunta ruda, y prepotente de la rubia, por la que Arnold exhaló aire…

-No podemos seguir con todo esto, es ridículo! Si vamos a trabajar juntos, en algún momento tendremos que hablarnos…- Ante este comentario, Helga bajó un poco la cabeza en silencio… Por más que odiara admitirlo, él tenía razón…- Escucha, creo que podré sobrellevarlo, ya no estoy enfadado por lo que pasó… Qué tal si intentamos empezar de nuevo, olvidar el pasado y darnos la mutua disculpa que quedó pendiente…?...

Pero ante esta afirmación, Helga solo sonrió de lado… Acercó su mano, hacia el brazo que había extendido Arnold en son de paz…

El rubio hizo un gesto de molestia al verla levantar el dedo medio…

-Esto responde a tu pregunta?...- Indagó con una sonrisa de lado, y cerrando su casillero…- Muévete engendro… Quién te dijo que mi intención era llevarme bien contigo?...- Dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte, y marchándose con grandes zancadas…

Arnold tomó aire con cansancio… Ya se estaba hartando de todo eso… Si ella quería que las cosas estuvieran así, bien!...

You're so bad you're so bad you're so…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala, eres tan…**

You're so bad you're so bad…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala…**

…

You think you're in love

**Piensas que estás enamorado**

Like it's a real sure thing

**De una manera segura**

But every time you fall

**Pero cada vez que caes**

You get your ass in a sling

**Pones tu trasero en peligro**

You used to be strong

**Solías ser fuerte**

But now it's "ooh baby please"

**Pero ahora es "ohh nena porfavor"**

'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees

**Porque enamorarse es tan duro de rodillas**

…

You're so bad you're so bad you're so…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala, eres tan…**

You're so bad you're so bad…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala…**

…

We was making love when you told me that you loved me

**Estábamos hacienda el amor cuando me dijiste que me amabas**

I thought ol' Cupid he was taking aim

**Pensé que el viejo Cupido estaba teniendo puntería**

I was believer when you told me that you loved me

**Fui creyente cuando me dijiste que me amabas**

And then you called me someone else's name…

**Y luego me llamaste por el nombre de alguien más…**

…

There ain't gonna be no more beggin' you "please"

**No va a ser más rogarte "por favor"**

You know what I want

**Sabes lo que quiero**

And it ain't one of these

**Y no es uno de estos**

You're bad to the bone

**Eres malo hasta la médula**

And your girlfriend agrees

**Y tu novia está de acuerdo**

That falling in love is so hard on the knees

**Que enamorarse es tan duro de rodillas**

…

You're so bad you're so bad you're so…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala, eres tan…**

You're so bad you're so bad…

**Eres tan mala, eres tan mala…**

…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están?... Si se que de echo me matarán porque no terminé las historias anteriores aún, pero no son tan largas y ya tengo la orientación para cada una… Tenía ganas de hacer una así, y se me ocurrió la idea de estos adolescentes bastante creciditos ya, y el nuevo mundo del chat, internet, etc.… Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo… Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

No attorneys

**Sin abogados**

To plead my case

**Que atiendan mi caso**

No orbits

**Sin órbitas**

To send me into outta space.

**Que me envíen al espacio exterior.**

And my fingers

**Y mis dedos**

Are bejeweled

**Están llenos de joyas**

With diamonds and gold,

**Con diamantes y oro,**

But that ain't gonna help me now…

**Pero eso no va a ayudarme ahora…**

…**..**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I disturb my town

**Altero a mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town.

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.**

…**..**

You think your right

**Piensas que tienes la razón**

But you were wrong

**Pero estabas equivocado**

You tried to take me

**Intentaste tomarme**

But I knew all along

**Pero yo lo supe todo el tiempo**

You can take me

**Que ibas a tomarme**

For a ride

**Por una aventura**

I'm not a fool out

**No soy una tonta**

So you better run and hide!

**¡Así que más te vale que corras y te escondas!**

…**..**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I disturb my town

**Altero a mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town.

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.**

…**..**

If you see me coming…

**Si me ves venir…**

Down the street then

**Bajando por la calle**

You know it's time to

**Sabes que es tiempo**

Go (and you know it's time to go

**De irte (¡y sabes que es tiempo de irte**

´Cause here comes trouble!)

**Porque aquí viene el problema!)**

…**..**

No attorneys

**Sin abogados**

To plead my case

**Que atiendan mi caso**

No orbits

**Sin órbitas**

To send me into outta space.

**Que me envíen al espacio exterior.**

And my fingers

**Y mis dedos**

Are bejeweled

**Están llenos de joyas**

With diamonds and gold,

**Con diamantes y oro,**

But that ain't gonna help me now…

**Pero eso no va a ayudarme ahora…**

…**..**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I disturb my town

**Altero a mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town.

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.**

…**..**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I disturb my town

**Altero a mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town.

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.**

…**..**

So if you see me coming

**Entonces si me ves venir**

Down the street then

**Bajando por la calle**

You know it's time to…

**Sabes que es tiempo…**

Go (go…oh-oh...I got!)

**De irte (irte…oh-oh… ¡te tengo!)**

…**..**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I disturb my town

**Altero a mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town.

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.**

…**..**

Trouble!

**¡Problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo**

I'm trouble!

**¡Soy un problema!**

Yeah trouble now!

**¡Si un problema ahora!**

I'm trouble ya'll

**Soy tu problema**

I got trouble in my town…

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo…**

I got trouble in my town…

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo…**

I got trouble in my town…

**Tengo problemas en mi pueblo…**

…**..**

La salida del horario de deportes siempre implica lo mismo en el secundario… Es el momento en que todos no ven la hora de volver a casa!… Y peor aún, cuando los horarios se juntan, y hay que compartir el campus… Las chicas practican por un lado, y los chicos por el otro… En definitiva, todos hacen el mismo movimiento de traslado cuando la hora termina, en dirección al vestuario…

En caso de los chicos, quizás no es tan complicado… Hay menos prejuicios (en algunos casos, aunque claro, las bromas siempre están)…

Ellos simplemente se duchan… Aunque a veces es difícil lograr que un adolescente se bañe…

-Eso sí que es asqueroso! Puaj!...- Hizo un gesto con la boca un descompuesto Gerald…- Juraría que nunca había olido nada así… Sal de mi camino!...- Dijo cerrando su casillero y pasándole un desodorante a su amigo…

-Qué puedo decir…? Todos mis perfumes son naturales!...- Bromeó Charles, quitándose las zapatillas y dejando entrever unos pies con calcetines agujereados y unas uñas largas y dedos peludos!...

Todo era un constante ruido de cerrar y abrir de casilleros, duchas y caídas…

-Podrías prestarme tu shampoo…? Olvidé el mío esta mañana en casa…- Preguntó un pequeño colorado a un chico de cabello castaño y pocas ganas de hacer amigos… Eugene no notó el jabón que se la había caído…

**Splaaaaaaash!...**

-**Estoy bien!...-** Respondió poniéndose de pie, bajo el silencio de sus compañeros y la posterior risa pesada y burlona…

El muchacho de cabello castaño, sonrió de lado…

-Puedes elegir el que quieres…- Le señaló los pequeños packs de shampoo dejados por el piso de la ducha, para todo tipo de cabello y de todas las marcas… El colorado solo dijo un leve:

-Mmmm… Gracias…

Frente al espejo, un preocupado Sid, se tomaba unas fotografías… Gerald sonrió de lado observando a Arnold guardar algunos elementos en su mochila… Codeó a Charles…

-Dónde te olvidaste los músculos, Sid?...- Rieron, notando las poses que hacían Sid y Stinky con la cámara del celular…

-Aumentaré de tamaño pronto! He estado ejercitando por las noches, y solo como proteínas y estas barras energéticas…- Mostró enseñando unas barras nutritivas de puré de manzana… Arnold rodó los ojos…- Observen, no tenía masa muscular en este brazo hace tres semanas y ahora sí, lo medí ayer por la noche mientras hacía lagartijas…- Dijo apretando el puño y enseñando el brazo… Gerald miró a Arnold de reojo…

-Sid, no estás tomándote todo esto del crecimiento muy a pecho…? Es decir, lo único que has hecho últimamente es entrar y salir de ese gimnasio…- Observó el rubio como siempre, siendo quizás el más centrado a su alrededor…

-Arnold tiene razón… Si vas a quedarte así, no hay solución a tu problema… Siempre serás pequeño…- Bromeó Stinky colocándose las cadenas que lo identificaban y unas pulseras con dibujos de calaveras y bandas de rock…

-O si no intenta lo de Harold… Bíceps todo el día… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- Bromeó Charles riendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos de mover los brazos mientras comía…

La mayoría se río… Excepto Sid, quien fue el primero en ponerse la camisa…

Un disturbio de voces se escuchó cerca… Las chicas habían cumplido su horario y entraban al vestuario de al lado… Las voces femeninas en conjunto, mezcla de gritos, inclusive pueden ser más fuertes que las masculinas…

Arnold estaba listo para dejar el vestuario, hizo un leve gesto con la mano para abrir su casillero, pero no lo consiguió…

-Olvidaste la contraseña?... A mí me pasa todo el tiempo, últimamente con tantas cosas que recordar… La Guerra Fría, causas, consecuencias…- Murmuró Stinky leyendo una hoja… Gerald se horrorizó cruzándose de brazos…

-La pregunta aquí, es cuándo viviremos?... Estoy exhausto de todo esto, tendríamos que armar una salida…- Propuso recordando la prueba del día siguiente….

-Yo tampoco estudié nada! Oigan… Se me ocurre una idea: por qué no le pedimos a Sean que cambie la fecha del examen…?...- La mayoría observó a Charles como si estuviera bromeando… El muchacho de piel morena y acento hispano solo prosiguió…

-Arnold se lleva muy bien con él… Podrías hablarle tú… Quizás a ti, si te haga caso…- Arnold cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza y pensándolo unos instantes…

-Lo mejor será que estudiemos… No creo que quiera pasar el examen, y además… No tengo buena experiencia siendo el vocero de la clase…- Se negó el rubio insistiendo con su casillero que parecía estar atascado…

Pero qué había ocurrido con Arnold todo ese tiempo?... Para ser un adolescente rubio, de bellos ojos verdes claros, sonrisa cálida y una afable amabilidad… Las cosas no habían empezado muy bien ese año.

Haber vivido un tiempo en San Lorenzo con sus padres, lo había vuelto mucho más sociable de lo que ya era… Aprender a respetar otras culturas y entender a su edad y gracias a su madurez, que no importa de qué lugar provenga la gente… Todos los seres humanos somos iguales en algún punto, pasamos las mismas necesidades, sufrimos por las mismas cosas, y afrontamos diversas injusticias…

Había hecho cientos de amigos, había tenido diferentes experiencias que lo enriquecieron… Y también había extrañado demasiado.

Sin embargo, todas esas cosas buenas, habían servido de algo a la vuelta?...

Había pasado unos años muy relajados con gente que no prejuzgaba, que se tomaba todo con naturalidad, que aprendía a aceptar al prójimo… La gente de ojos verdes, lo adoraban… En todo el sentido de la palabra. Al nacer, Arnold Philip Shortman había silenciado a la naturaleza entera y a la inminente erupción de un volcán… Cuando había viajado con su grupo de amigos, su director de escuela, su maestro de clases y la maestra auxiliar Olga Pataki, a San Lorenzo; la gente había rendido una especie de culto al conocerlo… Su cabeza en forma de balón aparecía en varias de las esculturas, y en los templos sagrados… Obras arquitectónicas magníficas. Claro, Arnold no era al único que la gente admiraba… Una niña de ojos azules de diez años, se había ganado el respeto del pueblo, por su fiereza y su amor incondicional.

Con el pasar de la aventura, Arnold había hecho entender a las personas nativas que era uno más de ellos, dispuesto a ayudar… La gente estaba más que agradecida con el antropólogo Miles y la médica botánica Stella… Pero sobretodo con su hijo, quien les había devuelto "El Corazón", su más preciado y sagrado tesoro: la unión de las energías de la selva…

Fue poco el tiempo en que Arnold y su familia se quedaron en Hillwood al regresar. Tuvieron que volver, la gente necesitaba a Miles y Stella y ellos no podían negarse… Sería solo por un tiempo, solo que esta vez Arnold se iría con ellos…

Y así los años pasaron… Hasta que un día regresó a Hillwood…

No fue nada fácil y tuvo que notar que no era el lugar cálido de la niñez que había dejado…

De niños, el grupo de quinto grado de la escuela primaria 118 que lo había acompañado a su aventura por la Jungla, había cambiado mucho…

Ya no eran un curso unido… La secundaria parecía ser un mundo completamente distinto a la primaria… Al crecer surgen las diferencias, las enemistades, la formación del carácter y los distintos intereses. No todos, eran amigos de todos como antes. Había una división importante, en la que la mayoría no prestaba atención y cada uno estaba por su lado en clase… Los talleres y las horas extras eran distintas, por lo que solo compartían tiempo en materias regulares, y aún así… La falta de solidaridad mutua era notable. Muchos chicos nuevos, personas centradas en su círculo, los inadaptados y los excluidos…

Tener que llegar y chocarse con gente para la que si eran importantes los apellidos, las críticas, las fiestas, los rumores y la clase social… Era todo un desafío…

Al abrir su casillero escuchó el ruido de agua, y lo inevitable tomó su curso…

Los chicos que terminaban de cambiarse, de distintos años, rieron…

-Jajaja!... Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!... Es solo una broma amigo, sabes que todavía estás pagando derecho de piso…- Se burló un sonriente Edward por las bombas de agua que había colocado en el casillero del rubio…

-Claro…- Respondió Arnold tomando una toalla de su mochila y volviendo a secarse con fastidio… No, desde que había llegado no la pasaba bien… Por suerte últimamente se había adaptado al sistema, y aprendido que había gente a la que no le caía…

A quiénes?... A los hombres!... Ser tan atractivo y amable derretía y acongojaba al sexo femenino, por lo que ya de por sí, era un punto en contra…

Ser inteligente, y al que siempre llamaban para dar un ejemplo, cuando el profesor lo preguntaba, también era un problema… Ser el protegido del maestro en el secundario, tampoco da demasiado prestigio…

Y sobre todo, ser buen deportista: ni bien había llegado le había ofrecido ser el nuevo capitán del equipo… Nadie lo toleraba, acaso se trataba de una mala broma?... De dónde había salido ese sujeto…?

Y finalmente, su vestimenta… Los adornos que llevaba en manos y cuello con distintivos de los pueblos nativos de San Lorenzo, habían sido el centro de burlas por internet en la página del secundario, el último tiempo. Por lo que, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestara, tenía que esconder las insignias debajo de su camisa cuadrillé.

-Pero si es el fenómeno de la jungla…?... Aprendiste a hablar, o todavía no enano?...- Un alto, muy alto, fornido y sonriente Wolfgang lo saludaba… Gerald observó la escena de reojo…

-Muy buena!... Esta vez sí que se esmeraron en pensar…- Dijo el pelinegro con fastidio, mientras el grupo se marchaba…

Pitt y Edward estaban en su año, pero se juntaban con chicos más grandes, y eso claro incluía a Wolfgang…

-Y bien…? A dónde iremos?... Estuve pensando dónde colocaría mi pase para esta noche…- Se escuchaba la conversación que Edward un chico de cabello ondeado, que estaba teniendo con Wolfgang…

El enorme rubio hizo un gesto a Edmund quien se puso detrás de Edward…

-Quién te dijo que iras con nosotros…?...- Sonrió empujándolo y dejándolo por el piso…

Los chicos rieron…

-P-Pero pensábamos que ya éramos parte de…- Llegó a susurrar Pitt, de cabello casi blanco y prácticamente rapado en su totalidad… Gerald solía bromear y decir que Pitt era solo un sujeto sin personalidad, que se vestía como Wolfgang para poder entrar en su círculo… Ninguno estaba más lejos de eso…

Sin embargo Wolfgang rió con ironía…

-Y piensan que por que montaron un par de numeritos los dejaremos entrar? Se necesita mucho más que eso, para unirse a nuestra pandilla… Cuando dejen los pañales y hagan algo enserio, recién entonces lo consideraré…

Hacía un tiempo que Arnold había intentado razonar con Edward de que estar al lado de un sujeto tan tonto como Wolfgang no traía nada bueno… Pero lo único que había obtenido del chico fue un " Y a ti que te importa!... No necesito a nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer!"…

-Qué?... Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer para demostrar que no pertenecemos al grupo de perdedores?...- Indagó Edward antes de que Wolfgang se retirara siendo seguido por sus ciervos… El rubio se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió escuchando las risas femeninas…

-Bien, hagamos un trato… Si logran entrar al vestuario de las chicas de último año y tomar un par de fotografías… Entonces están dentro…- Ambos chicos se miraron y la mayoría en el vestuario se quedó en silencio…

Gerald solo ladeó la cabeza, Charles rió pensando que a él le gustaría acompañarlos y Arnold por su parte se acercó a sus compañeros…

-No estarán seriamente pensando en hacerlo, cierto?...- Preguntó notando la cara de inquietud de sus compañeros… Si bien eran algo hostiles, Arnold sabía que en el fondo no dejaban de ser dos pobres ilusos que creían que el grupo de Wolfgang finalmente los aceptaría…- Qué pasará si los descubren?... No es una broma! Piénsenlo! El castigo podría ser…

-Y cómo se enterarán que fuimos nosotros…?.. Te enrollaré la lengua al casillero si nos delatas, entendiste?...- Lo interrumpió Edward tomándolo de la camisa… El rubio solo se soltó con firmeza y tomó su mochila…

-Como quieran… No diré nada, no soy un soplón…- Dijo antes de marcharse con un aburrido Gerald, que pensaba seriamente que sería bueno que alguien le diera su merecida lección a esos sujetos…

Charles sonrió siguiendo a sus amigos…

-Los conductos de aire… Es el único enlace…- Mencionó haciendo un gesto cómplice con las manos… Pitt y Edward se miraron y Charles se marchó tapándose la boca, preso de la risa… Eso sí, bajó la temperatura de los conductos al mínimo, enarcando una ceja… Todo sería un gran desastre para ese par!...

**En el vestuario de las chicas…**

-Por eso le dije… Olvídalo amigo… Simplemente supéralo!... Fue solo un beso…

-Qué idiota!...- Se escuchaba una conversación femenina desde las duchas… La cuestión es que eran muchas chicas a la hora de bañarse haciendo fila para poder entrar, y algunas demoraban demasiado…

-Es increíble que tengamos que esperar a que gasten toda el agua caliente! Rhonda apúrate, quieres!...- exclamó Helga frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo un gesto con la boca…

Pasaban los años y cada vez toleraba menos a Rhonda.

Pero desde cuándo había empezado…?

Si bien Helga. G. Pataki, ya no tenía nueve años, aún conservaba muchas cosas de aquella edad… Por ejemplo, Phoebe seguía siendo su mejor y única amiga de confianza, incluyendo a Lila que con el tiempo se había ganado su lealtad, aunque aún no del todo…

Por otro lado, su vida era muy diferente a la que acostumbraba tener… Desde que Arnold (al que ya no nombraba ni por casualidad y al que parecía desconocer) se había mudado con sus padres, desde ese entonces todo había dado un giro drástico…

La familia o especie de proyecto familiar del que nunca se había sentido parte, no continuaba más en pie… En un momento todo se había colapsado, derrumbado…

Para empezar, su hermana Olga había dejado la docencia para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en actriz… Por lo que el último año, había regresado a casa. Novia del charlatán que la había contratado en un proyecto teatral en Hollywood, se la pasaba haciendo ensayos y yendo a castings… Sin mucho éxito.

Su madre había conseguido empleo como conductora de un programa de pésima calidad en la BBC… A pesar de que una parte de Helga, se avergonzara completamente por la constante burla de sus compañeros a la ridiculez y lo bizarro del programa de un círculo de fracasados… Miriam se hallaba mucho más feliz y consciente. Pero todo eso, había traído sus consecuencias…

Su padre, siempre pendiente del trabajo y la obtención de bienes, ganancias y poder… Reconocimiento público y alabanza, se había vuelto un Tony Soprano del negocio de los localizadores, por lo que en contadas ocasiones estaba en casa…

Al unirse a un grupo feminista, Miriam había entendido que las constantes agresiones verbales de Bob Pataki en su casa, no eran el modelo de vida que quería para su nueva imagen y los proyectos de vida… Todo era muy reciente, y extraño… Pero los Pataki estaban separados…

Su padre, pasaba por Helga los fines de semana para sus días de padre e hija…

Y por más que intentara disimularlo y negarlo con todo su ser… La separación no había sido fácil para ella… Pero otra vez, nadie estaba para apoyarla y Olga parecía demasiado inmersa en su mundo mágico y feliz como para afrontar la realidad…

Cuando la preferencia de Bob y Miriam por Olga decayó… De alguna forma, Helga y su hermana habían logrado acercarse un poco, pero no demasiado…

A pesar de que todo había dado un giro… Un día Arnold regresó, y ella descubrió que ya nada era igual…

-No me moveré más rápido por ti Helga!...- Replicó la pelinegra desde la ducha… La rubia se mordió los labios, dispuesta a sacarla de los cabellos… Solo que Phoebe se adelantó haciéndole un gesto de que había olvidado quitarse su gorra.

-Permiso…- Pidió una pequeña colorada de menos de un 1,60 de altura… Helga solo se movió en dirección al vestuario…

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa en el vestuario…? Nadie te verá de todos modos!...- Se quejó Rhonda saliendo de la ducha bajo las risitas de sus amigas, quien tampoco toleraban a Helga Pataki…

-No me moveré más rápido por ti, princesa…- Contestó la rubia desde el otro lado, quitándose su gorra antigua y guardando un pequeño lazo rosa en el centro…

Si alguien se enteraba de que seguía usando su típico moño de la niñez… Las burlas no se detendrían.

-Permiso…- Pidió la misma pequeña colorada, y Helga solo la sobrepasó ocupando su lugar en la ducha…

-Y hablando de tiempo extra… Phoebe, vendrás mañana por la noche al concierto…?... La banda es nueva, pero dicen que es muy buena… Logré que papá usara sus influencias para una buena causa y me consiguiera las entradas…- Mencionó abriendo la canilla y hablándole a su amiga desde el otro lado… Al salir, una pequeña colorada no podía pasar a su casillero…

-Permiso…

-Helga, déjala pasar…- Mencionó lila con una sonrisa, dejando pasar a la tímida muchacha… La rubia rodó los ojos:

-Por qué no pide el paso?... Acaso no tiene lengua…? Como sea… Vendrás conmigo? Solo somos tú y yo, ya que Lila tiene una salida con su grupito de amigas…

Lila era un persona cordial, simpática y neutral por naturaleza… Si bien tenía que tolerarlo porque no había más remedio… a Helga no le agradaba nada la idea de que Lila se juntara con Rhonda y sus amigas, también.

-De hecho Helga… Tengo un compromiso que no me puedo perder, ya lo había reservado con anticipación y…

-Déjame adivinar, ese compromiso se llama cibernet?... Phoebe!... No sales enfrente de esa máquina!... Qué es lo que tanto haces allí eh?... Jugar?... Vencí esos juegos cuando tenía catorce años!...- Replicó la rubia conociendo lo que hacía su amiga hacía meses… Phoebe ladeó la cabeza con algo de timidez…

-De hecho… No es precisamente un juego…

-Ok… Salúdame a las personas que veas… Creo que somos de nuevo Helga y yo, otra vez…- Protestó Helga cruzándose de brazos y sentándose…

-Iré contigo… Será solo una noche, tienes razón. No sé que me ocurre, creo que debería alejarme un poco de todo eso…- Corrigió Phoebe sentándose a su lado…

Helga no era una persona para nada sociable, y con las únicas personas que hablaba eran Phoebe y Lila… Después de eso, simplemente, no entablaba charla con nadie más…

-Se está volviendo un vicio, Phoebe!... De todos modos, no puedo entender cómo lo toleras tanto tiempo?... Estuve sentada una hora ayer, y me aburrí como nunca!...- Se quejó la rubia, pensando a los juego por internet que solía frecuentar…

-Has intentado chatear?...- Preguntó Lila con una sonrisa… Helga solo sonrió con un dejo de diversión…

-Con quién si se puede saber?... Con las lacras de nuestro salón? Muy gracioso… Hablando de "cosas extrañas"… Lila está muy enferma…

-Qué sucede?...- Preguntó Phoebe con un gesto de susto… La colorada negó rápidamente con nervios…

-N-Nada… Helga!...

-Bien, lo hablaremos hoy en mi habitación donde nadie pueda oírnos… De todos modos, creo que tampoco se darían cuenta…- Corrigió la rubia tomando sus cosas…

-Qué es ese ruido?...- Preguntó Phoebe con desconcierto…

-Suena como si se estuviera moviendo el techo…

-Qué hacen los perdedores metidos en el conducto de aire?...- Indagó Helga escuchando algo arrastrase por los grandes conductos azules… Lila dibujó una expresión de horror…

-Es horrible!... Informaré a la entrenadora Kepps…

**En los conductos…**

-Ya estamos llegando?… Creo que debíamos doblar a la izquierda...- Mencionó Pitt, mientras ambos muchachos se arrastraban con brazos y rodillas…

-Terminaríamos en el aula del conserje!... Apúrate, mueve esas pesuñas tuyas no tenemos todo el día!…

-Edward…

-Mmmm…?

- No sientes el ambiente un poco frío…

-Ya se te pasará… Te subirá la temperatura como nunca…

-Quiero ver a Pamela Dunckan!... Sueño con ella por las noches, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Shhhh… Allí están! Llegamos demasiado tarde, torpe!... Solo quedan… Huuuyyy…- La cara de Edward y Pitt solo dibujaron una expresión de temor… Una avalancha de agua los seguía… Intentaron moverse lo más rápido que podían, pero el chorro era demasiado potente y los sacó impulsados a las duchas femeninas…

La entrenadora Kepps acudió al llamado de Lila… La mujer de un porte muy poco femenino y voz gruesa, casi se come crudos a los chicos que encontró en el vestuario y al desastre que habían provocado!

-Qué significa esto jovencitos?... Notan el desastre que provocaron?... Los conductos casi explotan, no tendremos calefacción por lo que resta del año, espero estén satisfechos… Cámbiense y diríjanse a la oficina del director, pero ya!...

-Alguien bajó la temperatura al mínimo…- Susurró Pitt notando la clara muestra de que una masa de aire fría con otra de aire caliente, provocan el correr del agua y el rechazo del conducto…

-Par de perdedores!... Jajajaja!... Son un hazme reír! Jajajaja!... Mírense… Con un combo de hormonas alteradas, arrastrándose por los conductos… Idiotas como ustedes, tarde o temprano tienen su merecido…- Se burló Helga a la salida del vestuario… Los chicos que estaban alrededor rieron observando la situación…

-Pensaste que te queríamos ver a ti, Pataki?...- Dijo un enfurecido Edward observando a la rubia que le sonreía de lado de manera desafiante…

-Verán la nuca del director esta tarde…

-Estas fotos, serán mejores que las que quería… Olvídense del club… Nunca ingresarán…- Se burló Wolfgang notando que una chica había logrado humillar al par de chicos…

La cara de Edward era la peor… Pensaba que Helga era la responsable… La rubia se había ganado un enemigo ese día… Uno que hubiera preferido evitar…

Arnold quien estaba con Charles saliendo del campus, no pudo evitar reírse ladeando la cabeza, al ver como Helga había dejado a sus compañeros…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien… Bueno aquí va la continuación con una leve explicación de cómo está la situación por estos lados… Más adelante comprenderán las distancias y enfrentamientos que existen! Nos vemos pronto! Suerte! La canción es de Pink, y la que puse en el capítulo anterior es de Aerosmith, me había olvidado de mencionarlo! Gracias por leer… Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

El aula era un gran desorden esa mañana… Y era algo inusual, pero se sentía un aire de liberación, casi de regresión que no se experimentaba hacía mucho… La muestra clara, eran los avioncitos de papel arrojados al azar, y las gomas de mascar pegadas en el techo, que parecían desafiar todo límite de gravedad.

Era muy temprano, y todos esperaban la llegada del profesor a una de las materias que coincidía todo el curso: Historia.

"_Larga vida a los que se copian"…_ Un cartel en la pizarra, hacía mención de la situación en la que estaba la mayoría: el examen, para el que pocos se habían preparado.

-Kon'nichiwa Helga…- La saludó una cabizbaja Phoebe… Helga tenía sueño, pero a simple vista, podía notar que su mejor amiga, había dormido menos que ella…

-Hola Phoebe… Cielos! Luces fatal… Dormiste algo o te quedaste toda la noche frente a esa máquina otra vez…?

-Estaba conectado anoche… No pude evitarlo…- Admitió la pelinegra sonriendo mientras daba un leve bostezo…

Helga enarcó una ceja, con pesadez…-Todo esto se te está yendo de las manos!... Phoeps! Tú no eres así… Es decir, estudiaste para el examen… no es cierto?...

Phoebe ensanchó los ojos, prácticamente saltando de su asiento…-El examen?... Oh… Me temo que lo olvidé por completo!… Pero, no será problema… Si es historia, es sencillo…

Helga ladeó la cabeza con desgano…-Y…? Se encontrará contigo o el muy cobarde va a seguir con la vieja excusa de que no sabe si sería lo mejor?...

Phoebe sonrió juntando sus manos de la euforia…-Prometió que esta vez, lo haría!... Estoy tan emocionada Helga! Nunca conocí a alguien con el que tuviera tantas cosas en común, y es que somos tan parecidos…- Contó casi suspirando… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Cómo puedes saberlo?... Cómo puedes saber que no es algún desquiciado que te está engañando?...- Indagó la rubia colocando el dedo índice en la mesa de su amiga… Phoebe solo desvió un poco la mirada…

-Está en la página del secundario… Anoche estuvimos hablando sobre la energía…

Helga se rió con un dejo de diversión…-Acaso no tenía tu edad?... Es ingeniero ahora?...

-Las energías de la naturaleza… La creencia de que todo vuelve, que las cosas cumplen su período en la Tierra… Recuerdas que lo aprendimos de los pueblos nativos, en ese viaje a la selva?...

-Nope… No lo recuerdo… Como sea Phoebe!... Lo único que espero, es no tener razón otra vez y que ese desconocido se esté aprovechando de ti…- Mencionó la rubia volteando a cumplir con la rutina…

-Enderézate, perdedor!...- Llamó a Harold, dándole un golpe en la mesa… El chico se puso erguido en el acto… Ya había aprendido.

Un rubio de ojos verdes, llegó a paso acelerado, dejando sus cosas en su asiento… Su amigo bostezó un poco y sonrió:

-Hola viejo… Perdiste el autobús de nuevo o te quedaste conversando hasta altas horas de la noche?...

Arnold ladeó a cabeza, ojalá hubiera sido eso…-Papá necesitaba que lo ayude a reparar la tubería… No entiendo cómo no pudo solo, él era quien reparaba las de la misión… En fin… Repasando para el examen…?

Gerald amplió los ojos…-Bromeas…? Estudiando a último momento!… Ya sabes, puse el despertador a las seis, pero no presté atención, lo apagué y seguí durmiendo… Grave error!...

-Es verdad Arnold!...- La voz aguda de Charles, provocó que ambos se tensaran en el acto…

-**Charles!...-** Bufó Gerald tocándose el oído…

-Eres nuestra última oportunidad! Habla con Sean, te lo suplico! Tomé una siesta y me pasé de largo, amigo… No estudié nada…- Charles parecía levemente hiperactivo, sin embargo, era el único que había dormido 8 horas…

-Si logras que se calle te lo agradeceré… Parece adicto a la cafeína: le sobra energía…- Murmuró Gerald, y Arnold solo rió, ladeando la cabeza…

Todo fue un estallar de carcajadas, cuando unos silenciosos Pitt y Edward ingresaron a clase… Las burlas se iniciaron:

-**Aquí están las fotos que tomé cuando visitaban la jaula de los monos en el zoológico después de salir del vestuario!...-** Se burló un sonriente Thadeous, tomando venganza de las veces que Edward lo había humillado por su extraño peinado… Y es que Edward era el típico sujeto que le gustaba jugar bromas, pero no le agradaba nada, tener que recibirlas…

-Cuidado Harold!... Porque ambos sujetos no tienen necesidades humanas… Están desesperados, las hormonas los vuelven más estúpidos que de costumbre!...

Dijo Helga y todos rieron… Inclusive Harold, que movió su asiento dos pasos hacia adelante…

-Traumados… La única chica que quedaba en el baño eras tú Helga… No quiero volver a repetir la experiencia!...- Se mofó Pitt cansándose de las burlas… Helga se dio vuelta en el acto…

-Óyeme, pedazo de inútil!…

Pero la rubia se congeló en su asiento, al oír el saludo del profesor.

-Buenos días…- Saludó el profesor Sean por tercera vez… Era tanto el sonido en el aula, que nadie había notado su entrada.

Sean era un sujeto algo desprolijo en cuanto a la vestimenta, parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier lugar, aunque estuviera muy atento de cada una de las personas que tenía en frente. Sonrió de lado, al notar el cartel en la pizarra… Era tan despistado, que había olvidado que ese día tenía que tomar examen…

-Bien, daremos inicio al examen, siéntense en sus lugares, quiero ver distancias entre las mesas…- Pidió bajo el silencio general de toda la clase, que por primera vez, se callaba con leves quejas…- Tomen una hoja y pasen el resto hacia atrás…

-Ahhh… Profesor…- Arnold dudo si hacerlo o no, pero… La mirada suplicante de Edward, terminó ganándolo por cansancio…El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio…- Si Arnold… Qué querías decirme?...

-No sé si hablo en nombre de todos, pero creo que la mayoría estaría de acuerdo conmigo si diera una extensión en la fecha del examen…

Un murmullo mezclado por comentarios sucesivos se escuchó… El profesor rodeó el escritorio y se sentó contra el respaldo:

-Arnold… Cuando hablas por tus compañeros, tienes que estar seguro, que lo estás haciendo en nombre de todos… No lo tomes a mal, pero cómo sé que apoyan lo que estás diciendo, si hablan cuando tu lo haces conmigo?...

La mayoría se quedó en silencio, mientras Arnold asentía… Si, el sujeto tenía razón, no sabía ni por qué se había esforzado!

-Profesor… Arnold tiene razón, tenga un poco de consideración!... Es decir, son muchas materias, tenemos que memorizar tanto, que no sé si podré recordar algo…- Fue la voz de Charles, con ese acento lo que provocó que el profesor riera levemente por tanto cinismo…

-Es verdad! Estoy tan exhausto, que siento que cada vez que aprendo una fecha nueva, algo queda eliminado de mi cerebro…

Todos rieron cuando Stinky contó su versión de la historia.

-Déjenme adivinar… Y todos esos compromisos, se llaman "Diamons"… The blue´s man… Coconout…?... Sin mencionar la página oficial del secundario…- Indagó el hombre, nombrando los lugares que los chicos frecuentaban en las noches… Y claro, algunas otras tonterías con las que pasaban el tiempo…

Nadie objetó nada, y Sean rió:

-Ayer no pude evitar oír las quejas de Karmichael dirigidas a esta hora… Y creo que nadie, en todo el pasillo lo hizo…

-El sujeto nos odia!... Siempre llega de malhumor, culpándonos de todo lo que le sucedió…- La voz de una rubia de ojos azules se hizo presente… El profesor Sean se sorprendió un poco: finalmente lograba que algunos entraran en debate…

-Helga, para poder exigir respeto, primero tienes que brindarlo… Díganme… Se respetan entre ustedes?... Me gustaría poder escucharlos…- Otra vez, fue una pregunta sin respuesta, porque nadie se atrevió a decir la verdad… O nunca habían pensado en ello.

-Antes de ingresar esta mañana tenía una buena noticia para darles, pero ahora no sé si decírselas…- Comentó el profesor, pasados unos segundos de silencio… La mayoría solo hizo una mueca, con un gesto de intriga…

-Es sobre el concurso?... Conoce los resultados, profesor Sean?...- La voz solemne de Phoebe, fue la chispa disparadora… El hombre sonrió:

-Lo único que puedo decir, y me gustaría haberlo hecho sin tener esta tediosa charla primero, es: felicidades… Para los ganadores de "Labor ciudadana"…

No podían creerlo, pero habían ganado!... Ese concurso del que participaba año tras año, desde quinto grado, cuando lo habían ganado y el resultado fue un viaje a San Lorenzo, Guatemala.

-Ya sé qué haré con mi parte del premio… Un nuevo equipo, del centro comercial… Iré esta misma tarde…- Sid fue el primero en soñar en voz alta, pero pronto se sumaría gente…

-Los que trabajamos en la zona oeste de la ciudad, deberíamos tener más crédito, es decir, hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo…- Agregó Rhonda, y las personas que trabajaron con ella, estuvieron rotundamente de acuerdo.

-Niños…- La llamada del profesor Sean, solo trajo comentarios ofendidos… El hombre ladeó la cabeza…- No me gustaría tener que empezar a tratarlos depende a cómo se comportan… Parece que estoy en un aula de preescolar, y en realidad estoy hablando con personas maduras…

Helga observó a una sonriente Lila, y codeó a Phoebe…

-Es lo que le gusta del tipo… Tiene optimismo…- La pelinegra solo emitió una risita…

-Les daré diez minutos para que puedan discutir el tema del premio, al final de la clase… Aunque, les aviso que el Estado no se los otorgará si la idea es dividirlo…

-Qué?...- Fue una pregunta al unísono… Todos se miraron, como si fueran bichos raros…

-Un viaje de estudio en grupo, es sencillamente eso… Así que… Se van todos juntos, o no… Ustedes eligen….- Si bien la propuesta del docente, sonaba más a un desafío… Un silencio inminente se apoderó el aula… El hombre sonrió…- Bien empecemos el examen… Y si sorprendo a alguien copiándose, tendrá una larga vida, eso es seguro… Que usará rindiendo mi asignatura…

Algunos se rieron, otros protestaron maldiciendo su mala suerte.

El hombre sonrió saludando a la colorada que lo miraba:

-Buenos días Lila…- Hizo un gesto con la mano, y bajó su mirada a la lista de alumnos… Lila solo sonrió cerrando los ojos, y colocando una mano sobre su cuello, en una pose pensativa.

Pasada la hora, que para algunos fue muy fácil, para otros no fue ni siquiera un intento (hojas en blanco, que Sean colocaba del lado derecho del escritorio, para colocar la F correspondiente y así acortar el trabajo de corregir); y por último, los que habían logrado hacer algo…

El profesor se retiró, tomando su portafolio, y dejando los diez minutos de discusión que había prometido:

-Creo que yo si hablo en nombre de todos, cuando digo que tenemos que hallar la forma de dividir el dinero… No pienso ir a ese viaje… El lago Michigan? Qué horror!...- Rhonda había sido la primera en hablar sobre una extensa charla que tomaría varios rumbos:

-Si no podemos dividirlo, entonces tenemos que duplicarlo…- La voz de Edward los hizo cortar de manera tajante toda la discusión sobre qué deberían hacer con el dinero del viaje… O si deberían ir:

-Y cómo haremos para hacer doble dinero?... A penas y puedo con los talleres que tengo!...- Mencionó Stinky, con una voz preocupada… Todos asintieron:

-Estoy hablando de una opción segura: dividirlo en dos grupos… Piénsenlo de esta manera, lo duplicamos o volvemos a la misma cifra que ya teníamos… Dos jugadores, es más seguro. No hay chances de perder…- Todos se quedaron en silencio… Si bien, algunos lo hacían por ignorancia, otro grupo pensaba seriamente la propuesta.

Una rubia de ojos azules, sonrió de lado dispuesta a comentar, pero alguien se le adelantó:

-Quiero entender si oí bien… están considerando apostar el dinero?... Y de verdad, creen que no hay posibilidades de perderlo?...- Arnold había hecho la pregunta, con un tono irónico que dejaba ver su desacuerdo…

-Un juego de póker… Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, es un lugar resguardado de la ciudad… Sin testigos…- Explicó Edward, empleando toda la sutileza en persuadir… Helga rodó los ojos:

-Olvídenlo! Este par de mequetrefes solo los embaucarán para poder entregarles el premio a los orates de junto…- Advirtió, bajo el claro asentimiento de sus compañeros, que ya empezaba a ignorar la propuesta y cambiaban de tema… Sin embargo, Edward ya se estaba cansando de sus intromisiones y no se iba a dar por vencido:

-No sé ustedes, pero si voy a tener que hacer ese absurdo viajecito escolar… Qué mejor que ascender de nivel?... En vez del Lago Michigan, California…- Soltó el comentario que quedó flotando en el aire… Arnold solo ladeó la cabeza sin poder creerlo…

-Es una apuesta asegurada, amigo… Tendrás tu viaje y tu nuevo Stereo también…- Pitt había abrazado a Sid, y ya le pintaba el mundo de colores… El chico solo sonrió soñando.

-Es ridículo! Amigos, vamos!... Cuántas probabilidades hay de que terminemos con menos de lo que ya habíamos iniciado?...- La voz de Arnold, lograba hacerlos dudar… Pero Edward, apeló a un viejo recurso antes utilizado, en contra del rubio:

-Un momento… El cabeza de balón por qué opina, de todos modos…? Es decir, no estuvo en el proyecto… Ni tampoco participó del concurso…

-Concuerdo con el cerebro de maní… Por qué el sujeto puede decirnos qué hacer o no con él…? Es decir, no estaba aquí cuando se inició todo este asunto…- Helga apoyó la decisión, y Arnold no se sorprendió…

-Arnold jamás se arriesga! Es una gallina… Además, no estuvo cuando gasté gotas de mi sudor, llevando esos papeles…- Se quejó Harold, con su tono burlón… La mayoría asintió:

-Si!...

-Arnold no participó del concurso, pero fue su idea, no sé si no lo recuerdan…- La voz de Gerald fue la primera vez que había sido escuchada esa mañana… El rubio ladeó la cabeza, tomando sus cosas…

-Gerald, está bien…No tengo por qué entrometerme en sus asuntos…

Arnold se retiró y unos cuantos segundos después, la mayoría hizo lo mismo…

-Esta noche, en el club Diamons…- Concluyó Edward, bajo la objeción de algunos y el asentimiento de muchos…

**En el pasillo…**

-Arnold tiene razón… No podemos arriesgar así el dinero sin tener garantías de ningún tipo…- La voz de Phoebe hizo que una pensativa Helga, abriera su casillero y le enseñara algo…

-Y peor aún con ese par de habladores… Sin embargo… No será problema, porque yo seré una de las que juegue…

-Helga!...- Phoebe se sorprendió bastante con un claro tono de preocupación… La rubia solo asintió rodando los ojos…

-Ven conmigo Phoeps… Te invito el almuerzo hoy… Te lo explicaré…

Mientras tanto, en el bebedero:

Un pendiente Wolfgang, sonrió con burla, al ver a Edward y Pitt aparecerse junto a él…-Son los gusanos de nuevo?... Y ahora qué quieren? De verdad creen que pueden andar con nosotros…?

-Tengo una muy buena oferta… Quizás te interese escucharla…- Edward se paró en frente, pero eso no impedía el paso… Los chicos siguieron caminando…

-Edward… Los degradaron! Fue mucho más divertido observar a la chica esa de una sola ceja burlarse de cómo los había dejado…- Salvador, un chico de cabello oscuro, igual de alto que los de último año, solo sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano…

-Escucha… Eso solo fue un error…- Aclaró Pitt, logrando las carcajadas de la mayoría…

-De verdad, estoy empezando a considerar pedirle que se unos una… Sería una gran aliada, tener alguien del sexo femenino de nuestro lado…- Comentó Wolfgang, sonriendo al recordar la expresión de Helga el día anterior…

Casi susurró Edward, y el gran rubio volteó a verlo automáticamente…-El premio del viaje…

-Soy todo oídos… Qué hay con eso?...

**Por la noche…**

En club Diamons era un lugar casi escondido en los suburbios, donde un grupo específico de gente solía concurrir…

Por su parte, una entretenida Helga Pataki conversaba con su grupo de siempre… Las únicas personas con las que lo hacía fuera de la escuela… Se sobresaltó al notar a cierto rubio ingresar siendo seguido por sus amigos… Rodó los ojos:

Quizás a los nueve años, podría llegar a perdonarle a Arnold el hecho de ser tontamente influenciable por cada perdedora que se le acercaba y lo tenía girando de su dedo, como si fuera un títere sin pensamientos… Pero ahora a esta edad?... El hecho de ser tan enamoradizo, era rasgo de alguien superficial, de un idiota que no podía ver más allá… Daba lo mismo Lila, Ruth, Summer, Christine, Marie, o Laura… inclusive… Ash!... Ladeó la cabeza de solo pensarlo!

-Hola Arnold… Te acuerdas de mí…? Estuve la otra noche, en esa fiesta de tu amiga… Rhianda…- Una bella castaña se le había acercado al rubio y le había sonreído con delicadeza…

Charles y Gerald que lo seguían, solo rieron haciendo un gesto de que abandonaban la zona. Arnold se disculpó con una sonrisa:

-Rhonda… Sí, creo que lo recuerdo…- Corrigió explicando que debía seguir a sus amigos… La chica solo sonrió.

Al verlo acercarse, una reacia Helga, vestida con ropa negra, en letras color fucsia, solo se rió con ironía:

-Qué hace Tarzán aquí…? Creí que no se metería más en lo que no le concierne…

-Arnold no ganó el premio, pero yo si… Estoy en mi derecho…- Corrigió Gerald, mientras Arnold solo dirigía una mirada desinteresada como si lo que Helga hubiese dicho, ni siquiera había llegado a sus oídos.

-Bien… Lo dividiremos en dos jugadores…- Explicó Edward, para los que todavía no entendían…

-Será esta noche?... Aún no tenemos la cifra…- Aclaró Sid, pero Edward solo hizo un gesto de tranquilidad…

-Eso no importa! Con la palabra es suficiente…

-No quiero tener que dejar un riñón, esta noche!…-La cara de susto de Charles, alteró a la mayoría…

-De acuerdo… La mesa y la noche siempre están a disposición… Lo haremos cuando hayamos recibido el premio.- Aceptó Edward, y Gerald solo indagó:

-Quiénes jugarán?...

-Es obvio, que alguien que entienda del juego!- Contestó cierta rubia, provocando la cara de molestia en el pelinegro… Cada año y toleraba menos a Helga!...

-Pitt y yo pasamos la mayor parte de las noches viniendo a este lugar… Conocemos el ambiente…- Agregó Edward con un tono casi inocente que solo se ofrecía a ayudar… Helga negó con las manos:

-Ni lo sueñen! Quiero a dos personas que me den algo de seguridad… George es el mozo aquí, y puede garantizarles que he ganado más juegos en esta mesa, que ellos…

-Tu juegas aquí?...- Preguntó Harold, y la rubia hizo un gesto obvio con el rostro…

-Dividiremos el dinero entre tres jugadores…- Ordenó Edward… Arnold solo prestaba atención a la mesa de juego…

-Y uno de ellos seré yo…- La voz de Rhonda había provocado la risa de cierta rubia…

-Y cuando te quiebres una uña levantando un naipe, qué? Hay que ser rudo para estar aquí!...

-Seremos Helga, Rhonda y yo…- Dictaminó Edward, notando claramente que era la única opción que quedaba para no seguir con toda esa discusión infinita…

-Me parece bien…

La mayoría había aceptado… Después de eso cada uno se fue por su lado… Un insatisfecho Gerald suspiró exhalando con negación, sin embargo, un rubio de ojos verdes solo observó detenidamente cada movimiento en el juego… Algo no estaba bien.

-**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están?... Espero que muy bien, este capítulo sé que ya lo había subido, pero tuve un problema con la compu, un corte de energía y todo fue un lío… En fin! Suerte! Nos vemos pronto!...


	4. Chapter 4

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando las puertas del Kínder Garden se abrieron… La mayoría de los niños, dejados por sus padres, corrían a lo que sería su salón de clases…

Una rubia de ojos azules estaba apoyada contra el umbral de una puerta, observando la escena e intentando lucir lo más despierta posible (aunque lo dijeran, a esa edad el café simplemente no funciona). Había vuelto a casa técnicamente de madrugada, y ahora se arrepentía completamente de ello. La noche había sido muy divertida, y por momentos… Apestaba!. Rhonda y sus amigas, no habían demorado en retirarse del lugar de encuentro (no era su ambiente, y la gente comenzaba a mirarlas de manera extraña); y por otro lado… el resto de los tontos de sus compañeros, habían dado vueltas por el lugar toda la noche.

Helga tuvo que bostezar, y frotarse los ojos con las manos, para no quedarse dormida… Sin embargo, toda su atención se vio concentrada en el chico que arribaba después de ella… Fue cuando finalmente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, por más que odiara admitirlo.

Arnold estaba menos acostumbrado aún, a estar despierto la mayor parte de la noche, y tener que cumplir con una pasantía de auxiliar pedagógico al día siguiente. Por eso su cara de sueño, se notaba… Tenía los cabellos mojados por la ducha que había tomado para despabilar el ánimo…

El día estaba nublado, y hacía algo de frío… Helga contempló la escena de cómo el muchacho se acercaba, con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ella pudo racionalizar… El recuerdo del primer día de clases en preescolar, vino de por sí solo, sin siquiera ser llamado…

_-Hola… Lindo moño…_

_-Ahhh?_

_-Me gusta tu moño porque combina con tu ropa…_

Un destello de sus ojos se sobresaltaron, cuando vieron al rubio pasar a su lado, sin siquiera saludarla. Se acongojó unos instantes: Es que acaso el muy idiota quería llevarse bien sin al menos decir hola?... Masculló los dientes: no, si seguro debería estar cansado por todo el trabajito que le demandó su falta de carácter anoche… Tomó su mochila como pudo y lo siguió al salón de clases que le había tocado…

Miró a sus alrededores preguntándose a dónde debería dirigirse exactamente… Notó que el muy cabeza de chorlito, al parecer hacía lo mismo… Por lógica, se dirigió a la oficina general de dirección y esperó allí afuera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de piel oscura, cabello negro rizado y una sonrisa diplomática, los atendió…

-Ustedes deben ser… Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki, no es así?...- Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron… La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza…- Adelante…- Les pidió haciéndolos pasar…- Tomen asiento…

-Gracias…- Fue la respuesta de Arnold, cuando ambos se sentaron…

-Soy la directora Kennedy…- Se presentó la mujer, y prosiguió- Les explicaré cuáles serán sus tares mientras estén aquí… Por ser el primer día, les asignaremos un aula y ayudarán a la maestra con sus actividades: lo más probable es que deban organizar el material y esas cosas…- Helga solo se cruzó de brazos, firme mientras oía… Arnold por su parte, tenía un gesto tranquilo: parecía ser muy simple.

-Son cuatro horas, así que pedimos que sean puntuales… En el caso que tengan que faltar, por razones de fuerza mayor, deben llamar y avisar que lo harán, como en cualquier trabajo habitual… Cada día que vengan, les llenaré una celda en la autorización que debían traer… Al final del año, tienen que tener más del 70 por ciento de asistencia… Alguna pregunta…?...- Los dos se quedaron en silencio pareciendo haberlo entendido todo…- Bueno, entonces, pueden ingresar… Aula 314…

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al lugar que les tocaba… El sol comenzaba a salir entre las nubes, por lo que el claro de la mañana inundaba el patio de la escuela… De vez en cuando pasaba algún niño dirigido al baño, o simplemente prófugo escapándose del salón…

Helga observó de reojo al muchacho que la seguía y golpeó la puerta…

-Sí, adelante…- Una voz del otro lado les pidió entrar…

Un curso completo de niños jugaba por todos lados, haciendo ruido, saltando, riendo, peleando… Con autitos de juguete por el piso, y algunos de ellos, metidos en los juegos del salón…

Una mujer rubia de cabello corto, los saludó sonriendo con dulzura… Si bien parecía ser muy tierna, se notaba que no comprendía que hacían ellos allí…

-Mmmm… Somos los chicos de la pasantía escolar… Se suponía que debíamos empezar hoy…- Explicó la rubia, mientras Arnold daba un paneo en general, del ambiente…

-Oh… Si. Discúlpenme… Lo había olvidado!.. Soy la maestra Jeffersen, Donna Jeffersen… Tú debes ser Arnold, y tu Olga….- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa…

-Helga…- Corrigió la rubia bastante acostumbrada a ese nombre, y Arnold la observó de reojo…

-De acuerdo Helga…Vamos a presentarles a los niños!…

La maestra tocó una especie de campana, y casi toda el aula se quedó en silencio mágicamente… Los niños se sentaron observando hacia la pizarra…

-Recuerdan que les conté de unos amigos nuevos por aquí…?...- Dos o tres niños levantaron la mano…

-El Alosauros y el Tiranosaurio más grande que haya existido…?...- Preguntó uno de ellos poniéndose de pie… La mayoría de los niños lo abucheó con un "Noooo" en general, como si eso fuera algo común de todos los días…

La maestra sonrió…- No Erick… No son ninguno de esos dinosaurios… Ellos son Arnold y Helga… Estarán aquí ayudándolos con las tareas y quiero que les hagan caso en todo lo que digan, y los respeten entendido?...- La mayoría de los niños asintió sin ningún tipo de objeción…

-Porque en el aula hay…?... Martin, ven aquí…- Pidió llamando a otro de los niños…

-Tolerancia…- Respondió él, señalando el cartel…

-Muy bien…- Dijo la maestra llamando a una nena, esta vez…- Magie…

-Armonía…- Respondió ella, señalando un cartel más alto en azul… Y de paso, posando su mirada curiosa en Arnold y Helga… Los observó de arriba abajo…

-De acuerdo… Hoy pintaremos los monstruos que les dije, y los colgaremos en los hilos…- Una sucesión de hilos, caía baja por el aula donde se suponía irían los dibujos…- Quiero que dibujen a un monstruo que asustó el Halloween pasado… Porque tuvimos una fiesta de Halloween… Y ustedes? Qué hicieron ese día…?...- Indagó la maestra observado a ambos rubios…

Arnold sonrió bajando un poco la cabeza…- Bueno, a esta edad… Ya no pedimos dulces, pero… Maratón de películas de terror en el cine…

Helga tuvo que rodar los ojos… Si claro, se imaginaba muy bien con quién Arnold había estado mirando alegremente películas de terror… Qué divertido!

La mujer sonrió de lado… Y el salón se puso a trabajar… Se acercó a ambos rubios:

-Lo mejor sería que circularan, y fueran conociéndose… Descuiden, los niños a esta edad son muy tranquilos y dulces… Espontáneos… No muerden…- Les aclaró con tacto, notando la cara un poco aturdida de ambos…

Cada uno emprendió su camino…

Por un lado, Arnold…

El rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta notar a un niño que dibujaba solo en un rincón…

-Tienes un gran talento…- Lo elogió notando las secuencias de historietas casi perfectas… A ambos rubios les había tocado el grupo de niños más grandes, los que ya terminaban preescolar ese año y se dirigían a la primaria. El niño solo siguió abstraído en su dibujo, sin siquiera dar señas de haber escuchado…- Tu comic favorito es Spiderman… No es así?...- El silencio de alguien que parecía muy ocupado en la materia, fue la respuesta…

-**No deberías hablar con Zack… Es raro!**…- Le gritó otro niño con anteojos, de pelo castaño, grandes cachetes y una voz chillona…

-Lo que tu digas cerdito…- La voz de uno de los niños, provocó las risas en general… Brian gritaba como un cerdito que estaba por ser capturado… Era verdad…

Arnold enarcó una ceja cuando preguntó…- Hace excelentes dibujos… Es raro que a su edad dibuje tan bien…- Corrigió notando que el niño, parecía el único en un universo paralelo, con respecto al resto de sus compañeros que hablaban, y hablaban sin cesar…

Ninguno de los niños de prestó atención… En especial Zack.

Por otro lado, Helga…

Una niña de cabello castaño y corto se acercó a la rubia… Helga ni siquiera tuvo que dar muchos pasos… Porque una curiosa, de ojos cafés, la miraba:

-Me peinas?...- Le preguntó directamente y sin rodeos… Helga ensanchó un poco sus ojos, frunciendo la boca…

-Mmmm… De verdad, no sé mucho sobre…- Intentó aclarar con algo de nervios en la voz… Por loco que sonara, parecía ser que a Helga. G. Pataki, le asustaba todo ese mundo nuevo que estaba conociendo…

-Pero quiero lo mismo que tú! Dos coletas, así…- Le señaló la nena con un poco de emoción, pasándole un pequeño cepillo y colocándose de espaldas… Helga rodó los ojos. Bueno… Había que intentarlo.

Pasados unos segundos, la nena tenía las dos coletas que había querido… Sin embargo, al verse en un espejo no parecía muy convencida…- No es lo que te pedí!...- Demandó, y Helga frunció un poco el entrecejo sin comprender…

-Dijiste, dos coletas… Fue lo que hice…- Le aclaró notando la cara de exasperación de la niña…

-Lo quiero como tú! Así…- Le señaló su cabello y lo tomó entre sus manitas… Helga casi tuvo que perder el equilibrio y acomodarse su añejada gorra…- Quiero ser rubia!...- Aclaró la nena, pero Helga solo rodó los ojos…

-Oh… Cielos!...- Fue lo que murmuró, pensando lo largos y exhaustivos que iba a ser esos últimos tres meses…

Si bien la hora había sido movida… Arnold lograba poco a poco acercarse a ese mundo de los niños de 6 años, que parecía ser exclusivamente de ellos… Una honda nostalgia lo inundó… Fue extraño, pero imaginó a su grupo de la infancia, en cada una de las caras… Recordando cómo habían sido: ese trato particular, de cada uno con su personalidad, el hecho de sentirse y formar parte del grupo…

La maestra sonrió observando a ambos rubios… No descartó la posibilidad de que se integraran de inmediato y al parecer así era…

-Helga… Podrías ayudarme?... Tengo que colgar estos carteles…- La rubia asintió levantándose… Al ser alta, llegaba al hilo por donde pasarían los dibujos, sin ningún tipo de problemas…

-No Alejandro… No colgaré ese dibujo, hasta que lo hayas pintado…- Le explicó a un niño gordito, de cabello café y ojos pícaros…- Dónde has visto un monstruo sin color?...- Indagó la mujer, notando la clara sonrisa del niño…

-Dónde has visto un monstruo…?... Cómo sabes que no son blancos…?...- Retrucó con astucia, y la maestra, tuvo que rodar los ojos con una sonrisa…- Solo píntalo, de acuerdo…- Dictaminó escuchando las quejas del niño…

-Muy pesados… Muy peleles, pero astutos…- Murmuró Helga, cruzada de brazos, alrededor… No lo pudo evitar, pero desvió un poco los ojos para notar en qué o por dónde estaba Arnold…

El rubio parecía estar muy entretenido ayudando a uno de los niños con su dibujo…

Zack tenía unos ojos negros de una mirada profunda que levantaba cuando estaba interesado en algo… Un comentario de Arnold le llamó la atención:

-Podrías ayudarme con estas líneas…? No me salen…- Le pidió, notando la sonrisa del rubio que volteaba a verlo…

Sin embargo, el celular de la maestra resonó en su cartera…

-Hola… Sí, que ocurre Cindy…? Cómo? Y ella se encuentra bien?... De acuerdo, si, no hay problema… Voy para allá…

-Helga…- Llamó a la rubia, quien se encontraba recortando flores en una cartulina… Pensando en lo tedioso de la mañana…- Escucha, surgió un inconveniente, mi hija tuvo un accidente con la bicicleta y está en el hospital…

La rubia se sorprendió un poco, a pesar de lo dura que fuera… -Se encuentra bien?...

La mujer sonrió: -Oh, no es nada… Tienen que cocerle unos puntos… Iré a hablar con la directora, y enviarán a alguien para reemplazarme… Veo que lo están llevando muy bien, les molesta quedarse solos cinco minutos…? Enseguida viene alguien…

Helga observó de reojo a Arnold… Con el señor sermón allí qué cosa podría salir mal…?

-Claro, no hay problema…- Aseguró bajo la sonrisa de alivio, de la mujer…

Pero no pasaron cinco segundos de la armonía pacífica a la rebelión de las masas…

-**Ehhhh!...-** Gritó Alejandro, corriendo y aventando las hojas al aire… La mayoría hizo lo mismo y el caos inminentemente se desató…

-Aguarden un minuto… Quién dijo que podían aventar las cosas y empezar a pelearse…?...- Replicó Helga colocando sus manos en la cintura… Uno de los nenes se acercó a ella…

-**Puffff!...-** Le respondió sacándole la lengua, y haciendo estallar las carcajadas por todo el lugar…

Arnold apenas había logrado reaccionar, cuando notó la cara colérica del niño a su lado…

-Lo arruinaste!... Dibujas pésimo!... Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...- Le cuestionó quitándole la pluma delgada, ideal para trazar líneas de historietas… El rubio se puso de pie, acercándose a Helga…

-Qué fue lo que sucedió?...- Preguntó en voz baja, obteniendo el silencio por parte de la rubia… Dibujo un gesto con la boca y salió corriendo dispuesto a frenar a uno de los niños que parecía ser el reaccionario del grupo…

Alejandro tenía una tijera en las manos, y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla…

-**Espera!... No debes jugar con estas cosas…!-** Exclamó Arnold notando el casi corte de cabello que se iba a ganar uno de los niños…

Sin embargo el ruido solo aumentó…

**-Es mío… Lo canjee por diez stickers en el recreo! No tienes derecho a usarlo!…**

**-No, es mío! Papá me lo compró por tener medalla de honor!...**

-**Un segundo… Qué diablos sucede aquí?... Por qué pelean?...-** La pregunta casi exasperada de Helga, los hizo saltar en el lugar, mientras ambos niños forcejeaban con un autito de juguete…

Una de las niñas sonrió…

-**Y tú qué diablos me ves Mike?...-** Gritó imitándola… Al parecer, y por las risas, ese lenguaje les había gustado…

-No tienen que hablar así, de acuerdo? Está prohibido!

-Quién lo dice?...- Se mofó uno de ellos a lo lejos… La verdad es que, la presencia de Arnold y Helga parecía no contar dentro del salón…

Helga solo frunció el entrecejo…- Yo lo digo!... De quién es ese auto?...- Indagó perdiendo la paciencia, y escuchando la eterna pelea del par de mellizos, por el autito de juguete… Solo que ambos niños respondieron que les pertenecía… La rubia se tomó la frente…

Arnold respiró con tensión al lograr quitarle unas grandes tijeras al niño que las llevaba… Se preguntaba de dónde las había sacado, y fue entonces cuando notó la falta de la maestra en el aula…

Sintió que alguien le jalaba la mano, y bajó la mirada… Una nena de dos coletas torcidas, estaba cruzada de piernas con una clara mueca de qué ocurría…

-Quiero pis…- Arnold solo se sonrojó un poco quedándose paralizado… Y ahora qué?... Se aceleró acercándose a Helga y tomándola de la mano…

-Dónde está la maestra? Se suponía que estaría vigilándonos hoy!...- La rubia solo hizo un gesto con la boca, por esa actitud tan inesperada…- Escucha, no podremos lograrlo si no hablamos!... Y no sé tú, pero ya no lo tolero más, Helga!... No quiero tener que hacer esto de nuevo en el curso de verano…

-Bien… Bien… Tienes razón!...- Dijo soltándose del agarre…- Es una tregua, pero una tregua temporal… Arnold… Necesito que me ayudes!... Has algo, no te quedes allí parado!...- Recriminó escuchando que algo parecía caerse… Ambos rubios dirigieron su vista al frente… Una chusma iracunda había volteado el guardarropa… Oh no… Eso no se veía bien…

-Tengo problemas… Ven aquí…- Le dijo señalándole a una niña que lo esperaba, roja de tanto aguantar…

-Y tú crees que tienes problemas?... Yo tengo problemas aquí!...- Helga por su parte señaló la pelea que se había iniciado con el par de mellizos, pero que ya prácticamente llevaba envuelto a todo el curso…- Solo sepáralos, de acuerdo?... Me encargaré de levantar ese ropero antes de que la maestra vuelva! Lo que menos quiero en mi primer día es tener un signo menos, solo porque no puedes cumplir con tu parte del trabajo!...

Arnold ensanchó los ojos…- Yo?...- Indagó incrédulo…- Tú fuiste la que empezaste con esa actitud desde que llegué!…

-Ah sí?... Pasaste sin siquiera saludarme… Te suena, eso?...- El rubio solo se detuvo sorprendido… Helga era una persona tan difícil!...- Solo haz lo que te digo!...- Ordenó la rubia, sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar…

No dio dos pasos, cuando sintió que le quitaban algo… Uno de los niños, subidos a un estante, le había arrebatado la gorra…-Qué es eso…? Ahhh….- Todo fue silencio… Helga en toda su vida, no se había sentido tan apenada!... Fue tanta la conmoción, que Arnold no pudo evitar voltear a ver…

-Lleva un moño rosa! Cuántos años tiene? Jajajaja!...- Se burlaron entre todos, con las vocecitas suaves y las risitas infantiles…

-Pienso que se ve muy lindo… Me lo prestas?...- Preguntó la nena que estaba de piernas cruzadas… Pero al estirar los brazos, se había olvidado de contener… Todo fue un desastre! Un gran charco en el piso!...

Helga tuvo una crisis nerviosa, como solía pasar cuando la llevaban al extremo…

-**Ya cierren la bocaaaaaaaaaaaa!- **Un grito, fuerte, severo y cansado se escuchó por todos lados…

Todo fue silencio… Los niños se quedaron estáticos en su lugar sin hacer nada… Hasta que lo inevitable tomó su curso…

-Ohhh… No…- Arnold entrecerró los ojos, viendo las expresiones en las caritas…

-Shhhh… No, no! No lloren… Mmmm… No quise gritar, es decir…- Helga intentó hacer algún chiste o comentario gracioso, pero… Todo un curso de veinte y dos niños lloraba sin parar…

-Hola… Buenos días equipo rojo, equipo azul… Preparados para la competencia…? Qué fue lo que sucedió ?...- Un hombre muy alto, enorme por así decirlo, con una gorra y vestido con ropa deportiva entró al salón de clases… Era tan alto que prácticamente debía encorvarse para poder pasar por la puerta… Ambos rubios se miraron por el gesto atónito y algo molesto, del hombre que recién ingresaba…

-Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo al resto…?...- Murmuró Arnold, mientras Helga se acercaba a explicar qué había sucedido.

**Tercer grado, escuela primaria 118…**

-Ahora bien… Lo resolveremos con un pequeño problema matemático: Vayan a la página 22 del libro… Tienen que contar la cantidad de ventanas que tiene el edificio… Parecen muchas, cierto?... Pero no será problema, porque ustedes ya conocen las tablas de multiplicar… A trabajar, y si necesitan ayuda, Harold y Gia están con ustedes…- Dispuso la maestra del tercer año, y cada quien comenzó con la tarea… A esa edad les gustaba tanto matemática… " Qué harán en un par de años?… Faltarán a los exámenes… Quiero volver al primario!"…- Pensó el chico, bostezando un poco, por el agotamiento de la noche anterior…

-Mmmm… Q-quieres que te ayude?... – Harold se acercó a uno de los chicos, quien sonrió con naturalidad…

-Claro… No sé cómo hacerlo…- Dijo señalando el ejercicio…

-Sencillo, solo cuéntalas…- Les mostró el chico moviendo el dedo por las ventanas de la figura del edificio…

-Pero, no teníamos que usar las tablas de multiplicar…?

Harold se quedó helado… La maestra, pasó cerca y dijo:-Cuenta la cantidad de ventanas dispuestas horizontalmente y luego multiplícalas por las que están en posición vertical…

-Dan como resultado 144…- Le murmuró a Harold, que ya hacía cálculos con la mano… El chico suspiró…

-Tengo un problema aquí, Harold…- Lo llamó otra niña…

-Si… Solo son 144, coloca la respuesta…- Le dijo sin prestar mucha atención y más tranquilo por saber el resultado…

-No, no son 144…- Negó la colorada, provocando la mirada inquieta de Harold…

-Cuántas ventanas da como resultado las que contaste?...- Preguntó algo exasperado con un tono pesado… Y si tenía que explicar el cálculo? Qué estúuupida idea era todo ese tema de tener que trabajar!

-La consigna dice: todo el edificio… Y todo el edificio, tiene 4 caras…- Dijo la niña por lógica… Harold solo se quedó pensativo…

-Tiene razón… No es así?...- Le preguntó a Gia, quien por su parte solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros…

-Genial! Dios, por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?...Estoy metido en grandes aprietos, con una chica que no tiene lengua!... Cómo les estará yendo al resto?...- Se preguntó a sí mismo, empezando a transpirar por el resto de los cálculos que la maestra anotaba en la pizarra…

**Quinto grado, escuela primaria 117 de Hillwood…**

Gerald estaba juntando los balones de la clase de educación física del quinto año. Recordó cuando estaba en ese año, y era el monitor de balones… Bajó su vista, cuando uno de los niños le pasó uno de los balones…-Tengo algo para ti, va con mensaje… Euuuuuuhhhh….- Dijo el rubio riendo a carcajadas, y soltando un largo y extenso eructo… El pelinegro solo movió la mano son un gesto de pesadez…

-Me han dado mensajes peores… Me pregunto dónde se metió Charles…?...- Indagó buscando por todos lados… Pero sin sorprenderse demasiado, notó a su compañero de trabajo, jugando vóley con los de quinto año…

-**Y… Está dentro! Si! Así se remata, gordinflón!...-** Celebró el moreno, de acento hispano, mientras Gerald ladeaba la cabeza, con un sueño que pedía urgentemente una almohada…

-Qué mejor que trabajar con el sujeto más vago y colgado de toda la ciudad?...- Se preguntó molesto por la actitud de su amigo…- Tengo que lograr cambiar de compañero, si no quiero terminar haciendo todo el trabajo!...- Si, Charles era su amigo y decirle que ya no quería trabajar más con él, era un problema… Estaba acorralado, y no sabía cómo salir…

**Camino a la escuela…**

Después de que la directora había hablado con ambos rubios de la falta de trabajo en equipo que había notado… Arnold y Helga solo caminaron rumbo a la escuela: todo había sido un desastre!... Los niños habían tardado en dejar de llorar, habían salido diciendo groserías y lo peor de todo, es que no sabían si podrían seguir asistiendo al primario… Perder el trabajo, significaba una mala nota.

-Qué día!... Eh?... No veo la hora de llegar a casa! Y tenemos que volver a la escuela? Qué broma! Doble horario!... Ash!...- Protestó la rubia, colocándose la mochila… Arnold había estado muy callado desde que se habían ido… Parecía algo irritado, y ya comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba molesto con ella… El rubio solo asintió:

-Ni que lo digas… Nunca pensé que cuidar niños fuera tan complicado… Y tú?...

Helga se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto con la boca…-Yo solo sé, que nunca tendré hijos…

Pero ese comentario, provocó que Arnold solo riera con ganas…-Jajaja!...

-De qué te ríes?...-Lo miró como si estuviera bromeando…-"Helga… Puedes limpiarme la nariz…?" "Helga… Acabe todo mi jugo y tengo sed…" Helga…- Imitó la rubia haciendo una voz infantil… Arnold ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa:

-No sabía que seguías usando tu viejo moño rosa, debajo de esa gorra…

Helga se congeló en el acto… Lo empujó con rudeza, para que volteara a verla, cosa que él hizo, más que sorprendido:

-Escúchame muy bien melenudo y que te quede claro… No uso ningún moño, entendiste? Y si dices algo al respecto por ahí…

Arnold solo ladeó la cabeza…-No yo… Solo pensaba que luces adorable con él… Es todo!...

Ella se congeló abofeteándose por la pose ridícula que empezaba a dibujar…-Ahhh… Enserio?...

-Claro…- Respondió el rubio sonriendo y caminando, algo distraído, sin notar los ojos azules, que lo miraban fijamente, como si su dueña no pudiera contener las ganas de abrazarlo…

La rubia se detuvo, antes de hacer algo por lo que se arrepentiría después…

-Entonces… Creo que nos vemos mañana…

Arnold volteó a verla…

-No vas a la escuela?... Puedo acompañarte?...

Helga se tomó la frente….- Cierto! La cárcel otra vez…Da igual!...- Respondió mientras ambos aceleraban el paso… No pudo evitar sonreír, porque mágicamente se le alegraba el día… Estaba caminando con Arnold! Ahhh…

_**Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos**_

_**Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras.**_

_**Tenés que comprender, que no puse tus miedos **_

_**Donde están guardados, y que no podré quitártelos**_

_**Si al hacerlo me desgarras…**_

…

_**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas,**_

_**Ni contemplarlas sabiamente**_

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente.**_

…

_**Te comportas de acuerdo, con lo que te dicta, cada momento**_

_**Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico es más bien algo enfermo.**_

…

_**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas**_

_**Ni contemplarlas sabiamente**_

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente**_

_**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas**_

_**Ni contemplarlas sabiamente**_

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente**_

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente**_

_**Quiero que me trates suavemente**_

_**Suavemente…**_

_**Suavemente…**_

_**Suavemente…**_

…

**Continuará**…

_Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo este mini capítulo sobre la primera experiencia laboral de todos. Espero que les haya gustado… Son unos diablitos! Jajajajajaja! Y si, tal y como lo notaron, todo este ambiente de la secundaria, nadie lo escribe sin haberlo vivido, así que es verdad, es medio autobiográfico… Jajajaja!... Me encantó el capítulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo!... Gracias por todos los comentarios y por el buen ánimo… Nos vemos pronto! La canción es de Soda Stereo: Trátame suavemente… Chau!_


	5. Chapter 5

Casi todos respondieron de la misma forma, ante la pregunta del sonriente profesor Sean, que no estaba sorprendido con lo que notaba:

De todas maneras, esa era la única sonrisa que había demostrado durante toda la clase. Ese día estaba más serio de lo normal, y su gesto dejaba entrever que la situación no estaba para bromas. Los resultados de los exámenes habían sido desastrosos: la mitad del curso calificaba con una C, una sola A, y el resto, bueno… Mejor ni hablar de eso.

Le molestaba la poca predisposición a todo. El desinterés parcial. Si bien, la mayoría de los profesores se quejaban de ese curso en particular y lo habían tachado de "año problema", el profesor Sean, no descartaba su particular interés, en personas que podían lograr grandes cosas cuando se lo proponían: como el concurso de "Labor ciudadana", que bien merecido se lo tenían.

-Y bien… Qué tal el primer día de proyecto laboral?... Fue fácil? Difícil?... Los sorprendió o finalmente van a tomar algo con la responsabilidad que merece?...

Si bien la pregunta, parecía de alguien que estaba igual que siempre… Todos habían notado la clara muestra de la decepción en general.

Las caras lo decían todo. Tomar algo como un trabajo, sin que haya una paga (un robo, según la mayoría), requería de otro tipo de madurez, que los chicos de ese año, no adquirían… Algunos comprendieron que el trabajo era más desgastante de lo que muestran, y por eso… Habían dejado las salidas y escapadas nocturnas, para el fin de semana… Sin contar que las horas de internet se acortaban la noche anterior, antes de ir a la escuela que les tocaba a los grupos de trabajo…

No a todos les desagradaba la experiencia… Phoebe estaba muy contenta con la escuela de niños especiales que le había tocado… Tenían sus diferencias. No al extremo, pero… La mezcla en conjunto con niños normales, los hacía no escaparse a su propio mundo… Era muy interesante poder analizar las reacciones y lo sorprendentes y cariñosos que eran… Se sentía cómoda porque la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

En cambio, Rhonda, y su grupo de fieles seguidoras, habían dado la excusa de la falta de acuerdo de sus padres… La señora Verdel solo había hecho un comentario igualitario.

_Flashbaack_

_-Entenderá que la escuela no es la única actividad que realizamos durante la semana… Y de por sí, es bastante exhaustivo la mayoría de las materias y talleres… Todas tenemos que cumplir con la imagen social de esta aula, y además encargarnos de la página oficial del secundario… Es justo que tengamos que atravesar esa labor tan cansadora…? Por eso, solicitamos que se nos remueva la pasantía escolar._

_Helga rodó los ojos ese día, pensando lo vacía e insulsa que era su compañera de clases… Siempre había creído, que por tener ese apellido y disponer de más dinero que los demás (¿francamente, por qué no asistía a una escuela privada?...), era diferente al resto de sus compañeros… Y sus populares, e igual de superficiales amigas, pensaban lo mismo…_

_-Para poder aprobar la materia, todos deben realizar el trabajo de auxiliar pedagógico… Lo explicamos a principio de año en la reunión anual… Lo siento, pero… No aprobarán hasta que pasen la experiencia…_

_La cara de Rhonda, Clarisse y como se llamarán… No había sido la mejor._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Niños…- La voz del hombre, que se quitó las gafas y se acomodó los cabellos, anticipaba un sermón cotidiano…- Esta vez no voy a decir lo mismo de siempre, porque sé que los agota… y a mí más. Voy a contarles la visión que tengo desde aquí… Veo un grupo de personas, diferentes entre todos… Muy diferentes, que no logran acercarse. Sé que no les interesa… Sin embargo, es muy frustrante verlos en esta situación, en este desinterés por todo… Alejados, como si existieran más de un mundo aquí adentro… No notan lo que están perdiendo, y algún día más adelante, cuando realmente descubran las responsabilidades y que el mundo es mucho más que el ambiente frívolo de comentarios, fiestas y esas otras tonterías… Solo entonces, entenderán la oportunidad que dejaron pasar.

Un silencio de reflexión invadió el espacio unos cuantos segundos… Nadie dijo nada. Si bien, para una mayoría, todo el discurso resbalaba… Para otros fue muy certero.

Era increíble, pero… Gente que había estado junta desde el preescolar, parecía no conocerse. Extraños. Cada uno en su grupo, en su montón…

El profesor Sean se había enterado por varios rumores de la idea de dividir el dinero del viaje. Por supuesto, que eso contribuyó a su desilusión junto a las notas de los exámenes, esa mañana… Sin embargo, ese tema no lo tocó.

El llamado de salida se escuchó, y cada uno recogió sus libros y pertenencias, dispuestos a salir del aula…

-Arnold puedo hablar contigo…?...- Indagó el hombre, deteniendo al rubio en la puerta… Charles, que lo acompañaba, solo se sonrío haciendo un gesto cómplice…

-Qué habrás hecho amigo?...- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro…- En fin… Yo si no como a horario, no puedo pensar y me pongo de pésimo humor, casi rabioso… Te veré en deportes…- Dijo el hispano y Arnold solo asintió…

-Sucede algo…? Es sobre el examen…?...- Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza a Arnold, que podría haber sido el motivo del llamado… El profesor Sean solo ladeó la cabeza…

-Bueno… La nota no era la que esperaba viniendo de ti… Aprobaste, pero pensé que sería por mucho más…- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, e incluso considerando si había cometido un error en cuanto a su fe en el curso…- Quiero hablar sobre tu repentino cambio de actitud…

Arnold solo hizo un gesto de normalidad… Pero el hombre de cabello castaño revuelto, lo observó con firmeza…- Sabes a lo que me refiero, cierto?...- El rubio solo se encogió de hombros…

-Estudié menos para este examen, porque estuve prestándole atención a otros asuntos en casa. Ya sabe, sobre San Lorenzo y los problemas de la comunidad… Mis padres están pendientes constantemente, y hablo con mis amigos muy seguido…

Sean solo sonrió de lado…- No, Arnold… Tú y yo, sabemos a lo que me refiero… Qué ocurrió contigo?... Cuando llegaste, parecías una persona con preocupación y disposición para aprender, y opinar…

El rubio hizo un gesto con la boca… No podía evadir el tema, un asunto por el cual se replanteaba la mayor parte del día, por su forma de ser…

-Señor Sean… Escuche, no quiero ofenderlo… Solo digamos que ese camino no estaba conduciéndome a ningún lado… No es muy aceptado, ser el único que responde una pregunta en clase… Y que además habla sobre los temas que se plantean… Puedo aparentar que no me molestan las bromas… Pero el hecho es… Que ya estaba hartándome de todo eso.- Explicó el rubio, recordando…

_Flashbaack…_

_Mientras estaba a un lado, apoyado contra el casillero, un rubio de ojos verdes miraba a su al redor… El pasillo principal del secundario estaba repleto a esa hora del mediodía… Era nadar contra la corriente ir en sentido contrario… Todos se dirigían a la cafetería… Sin embargo, la mayoría miraba a Arnold como si fuera un personaje de un libro antiguo… Con muchas cadenas de diseños extraños en el cuello, bronceado, con su camisa cuadrille, y una gorra azul… Y había otra parte: muchas miradas femeninas (de niñas de años menores), sonreían y comentaban al verlo… Era tan atractivo!..._

_-Hay viejo!...- Suspiró Gerald con una sonrisa…- Digamos que… La secundaria no es lo mismo aquí que allá… Comprendes?... Me refiero a que te fuiste de Hillwood cuando tenías doce años… Estos sujetos, no quieren ningún tipo de consejo o ayuda en cuanto a cómo deben solucionar un problema o lo que sea…_

_Explicó el pelinegro, mientras recordaba la experiencia del primer impacto que Arnold acababa de tener en clase Historia… El hazme reír de la clase!_

_-Lo mejor es que te mantengas conmigo… Hay mucho que tienes que aprender…Y en cuanto a las insignias…- Comentó Charles, tomándolo del hombro, y ladeando la cabeza… Arnold solo enarcó una ceja, sin comprender…_

_-Qué hay de malo con ellas…?_

_-Son muy lindas… Llamativas sobre todo…- Explicó el hispano encogiéndose de hombros…-Voy a ser directo: si quieres pasar como alguien aceptado y lograr flotar en este estanque, lo mejor es mantener un perfil bajo…_

_El rubio solo hizo un gesto con la boca, como si estuvieran bromeando… Sin embargo, Gerald se acercó y se apoyó contra el casillero…_

_-Arnold… Las cosas cambiaron… No te hagas problema, amigo… De a poco se acostumbrarán a tenerte otra vez aquí y aprenderás a sobrellevarlo… Todos nos acostumbramos…- Le explicó observando a Charles, intentando hablar con una de las chicas más lindas y populares de la escuela… La rubia a penas y le dirigió la mirada… Gerald ladeó la cabeza:_

_-Bueno, no todos._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

El hombre solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, subiendo la quijada…

-Bien… Creo que logro comprender la indirecta… No es asunto mío…

Arnold solo lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero… No dijo nada y ya amagaba a retirarse.

-Sin embargo… Porque los demás den la espalda a todo, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo… Si saltaran todos de un risco…- El rubio lo miró pensándolo unos instantes… El hombre asintió- Creo que lo entiendes. No necesitas devaluarte para encajar… Y actuar como estúpido porque el medio en el que estás, lo hace… Dónde quedas tú?... Piensa en ello…

Arnold solo bajó un poco la cabeza… Tener que fingir ser otra persona para poder ser aceptado, y que ya no lo tomaran como centro de las bromas… Realmente valía tanto la pena?... Hacía mucho que no se sentía él mismo, y por más que lo reprimiera… Lo estaba consumiendo. Ese no era él…

-Gracias…- Dijo pensativo, y el profesor Sean sonrió en respuesta…

-No hay de qué…

Arnold salió del aula, con el objetico de replantearse la situación… Desde que había llegado, no dejaba de hacerlo… Necesitaba un consejo de alguien con más experiencia.

Mientras tanto, escuchando cerca de la puerta, la conversación del profesor Sean y Arnold, una chica de cabello rojo casi fuego, con unos dulces y atrayentes ojos verdes, los cerró apretando su libro contra su pecho… Sonrió suspirando… Qué importaba lo perdida que estuviera y lo imposible que fuera…?... Decidió no analizar más la situación y dedicarse a sentir con cada parte de su corazón…

**En el vestuario…**

-Estás fregado! Jajajaja!- Se reía Charles, juntos al resto de los chicos que se preparaban para deportes a esa hora, otra de las materias, en las que algunos coincidían…- Y qué piensas hacer…?... "Expandir"? Jajajaja!... Fue broma… Fue broma…- Dijo haciendo un chiste con respecto a Harold, conocido por todos en la hora de matemática:

Una vez había tenido que resolver la raíz cuadrada en una suma… Y bueno, el resultado no había sido el mejor…

-Es peoooor de lo que había imaginado!... Tuve que enfrentarme a esa pesadilla yo solo, y todo porque es muy tonta y no abre la bocota para ayudarme!...- Explicó el chico, tomándose la frente y observando la lista de calificaciones para ese semestre… Y todas las señales en rojo, de las materias que pendían de un hilo…

-Quizás sea una de esas chicas escépticas que guardan palabra porque no integras su círculo social… Podría suceder…- Mencionó Gerald riéndose junto al resto de los chicos…

-Qué es ser escéptico?...- Preguntó Stinky rascándose la cabeza… Gerald solo se cruzó de brazos…

-Cuando no crees que puedan responderte de la misma manera…- Explicó el pelinegro, bajo las carcajadas de Charles…

-Y no se equivoca!... Jajajaja!... De todos modos… Hace cuanto ingresó a la escuela?... Ha sido lo mismo desde que llegó, es como si no existiera… Cómo dices que es su nombre…? Siempre lo olvido…- Agregó el muchacho hispano…Pero solo una persona conocía su nombre o al menos lo tomaba en cuenta:

-Gia…- Respondió Arnold colocándose la parte de arriba del uniforme… Todos asintieron, cambiando de tema….

La charla bajó el volumen, por motivos obvios…

-Qué hay del plan?... Lo haremos el mismo día, o cambiaremos la noche…?- Preguntó Sid, tomando una bebida a base de jugo de grosella para incentivar el crecimiento… Todos hicieron una cara de desagrado notable… Arnold enarcó una ceja…

-Sería colocar nuestro propio cuello en el cepo… No gracias, no pienso asistir a presenciar cómo pierden el dinero del viaje…- Se negó Gerald, pero Arnold solo se quedó con los ojos abstraídos pensándolo… Quizás si deberían ir…

-Yo sí!... No me pierdo una noche, por nada del mundo… Además apostará Rhonda, eso hay que verlo!...- Exclamó Charles con una sonrisa, mientras todos lo seguían al entrenamiento.

Harold estaba cabizbajo apretando los dientes, con una clara mueca de preocupación… Arnold volteó a verlo, y se acercó:

-Ocurre algo?... Escuché que tienes problemas con el trabajo en la escuela…

Harold lo miró de reojo, pensándolo si decirlo o no… Después de unos instantes, enseñó su parte de calificaciones:

-Me tocó hacer grupo en ese estúuupido proyecto de escuela, con una de las chicas más tontas y cerradas que he conocido!... No puedo ayudar a nadie, porque simplemente no responde! Se queda dura como roca sin decir nada…- Dijo con la voz molesta y su tono de miedo evidente… Arnold solo bajó un poco la cabeza:

-Has intentado hablar con Gia?... Acercarte y conocerla…?

Harold solo rodó los ojos sonriendo con un tono burlón…-De qué serviría eso Arnold…? No veo la hora que todo esto termine!... **Estoy perdido, tendré más de un curso este verano… Lo imaginas?... Aquí encerrado con las cortinas bajas… Muerto de calor!... Sin mantecado, sin diversión, sin parque Aquarium… Con todos los demás disfrutando, arrojando agua y subiéndose a los juegos!…-** Exclamó poniéndose de pie, y abriendo los ojos exasperadamente mientras miraba por la ventana del vestuario… Arnold se puso de pie suspirando…

-No tiene por qué ser así… Harold, quizás solo sea muy tímida… Quizás esté asustada para acercarse a hablar contigo…

Harold hizo una expresión, cruzándose de brazos…-Por qué alguien tendría miedo de hablar conmigo…? Qué insinúas sujeto excéntrico?...

Arnold solo frunció la boca y prosiguió:

-Mi punto es… Que sueles quejarte seguido de que todos se burlan de ti y de tus errores, y no te dejan en paz durante todo el día… Es probable que Gia este asustada… Pasó un tiempo, y aún es nueva aquí como si recién hubiera llegado… Intenta hablar con ella, antes de prejuzgarla… Si la conoces, puede que la experiencia no resulte tan desagradable…

Harold se rió con su característico tono burlón…-Es ridículo!... Lo mejor será que me prepare para la condena!... El viejo Karmichael, Sean, Miller, Verdel y el resto, todo un verano, voy a volverme loco!...- Dijo cayendo presa de las desesperación… Arnold solo cerró su casillero y pasó a su lado:

-Podría ser que tú y ella tengan muchas cosas en común… Qué pierdes por intentarlo…?...

Soltó el rubio antes de irse… Era curioso, pero ser ese claro equilibrio entre sus amigos… La voz de la razón; lo hizo sentirse auténtico por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Y eso le agradaba.

Cuando Harold se fue pateando el piso, creyendo que estaba maldito… Un grupo bastante colérico avanzó hacia los casilleros… Entre ellos Thadeous, Eugene, Brian y Jeinson…

-Escucharon lo mismo que yo…? Con que tienen pensado apostar el dinero del premio, no?...- Indagó Curly, con su vestimenta de atletismo… L mayoría asintió:

-No nos dijeron nada al respecto… Es decir, también participamos, deberíamos saber qué harán con él…- Admitió Eugene bajo la clara muestra de desacuerdo de todos… Lo cierto era, que ese día Edward había esperado a que el grupo que se sentaba en el fondo, saliera del aula para empezar a hablar… Y ellos lo habían hecho, creyendo que ya se había dicho todo y que finalmente aceptarían el viaje y todos irían…

Curly se subió a una de las bancas y puso en gesto de enfado…-Saben qué amigos…? Estoy cansado que nos pasen por alto… Estoy cansado que Edward y sus apretados amigos, digan quién puede opinar o no aquí… Y finalmente estoy exhausto de tener que cambiar el corte de mi cabello cada mes, solo porque lo siguen viendo con forma de taza!…- Exclamó con euforia, y los otros chicos asintieron…

-**Si!…**

-Yo diría que llegó el momento de darles una buena lección y que sepan que los sosos tomamos el control de ahora en más! Quién está conmigo?...- Pero ante esta pregunta… no hubo respuesta… Curly se cruzó de brazos mirando a su alrededor… extendió una mano, de nuevo:

-He dicho… Quién está conmigo?...- Los miró con un gesto de apuro… De a poco, cada uno fue uniendo su mano…- Se arrepentirán de habernos excluido…- Murmuró Curly, mientras se reunían y fraguaban un plan que dejaría sin el dinero del viaje, al resto del curso…

**En casa de la familia Hyerdahl**

Una rubia de ojos azules, observaba a su amiga de espalda a ella sentada frente a su computadora…-Ni te esfuerces… No te prestará atención en lo que quede de la tarde…- Le comentó a Lila, que observaba los libros de historia…- Por qué esa cara de feliz cumpleaños señorita perfecta?...- Preguntó Helga, con una sonrisa burlona…

-Tuvimos a Sean hoy…- Respondió Phoebe con su tono suave… Helga solo volteó a verla…

-Eso quiere decir, que puedes escuchar y escribir al mismo tiempo Phoebe? Cielos! Creía que toda esta tontería consumía la mayor parte del cerebro!...- Se mofó cruzándose de brazos y aventando la envoltura de un paquete de patatas…

-Si… Es por eso. Es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido! Tendrían que haber escuchado la charla que tuvo hoy con Arnold…- Respondió Lila, abrazando los libros y soltando un suspiro… Helga se tensó poniéndose erguida...

-Qué hay con eso?...- Indagó con interés y tanto Phoebe como Lila la observaron… -Me refiero a que… El cabeza de balón puede mantener en su cabezota otra preocupación que no sea marcar la zona con un radar…?...

-El consejo de ser uno mismo, sin importar la opinión de los demás…- Explicó Lila, con una pose perdida entre el sueño y la realidad… Helga se cruzó de brazos…- Notaron que es el único que recuerda cada uno de los nombres de sus estudiantes…?... Hayyy…- Dijo recostándose en la cama de Phoebe, mientras jugaba con un almohadón… Helga sonrió observando a Phoebe en un tono cómplice…

-Con esa energía, haría tu tarea de Historia y la mía… Porque tú no te opondrías, no chica internauta…?- Preguntó Helga dirigiéndose a Phoebe, quien se puso de espaldas, al escuchar un llamado de la computadora… La rubia rodó los ojos- En fin…Será mejor que vuelva a casa, antes que Olga regrese con su grupito teatral… Nos vemos mañana, si es que llego con vida después de enfrentarme a los apestosos…- Saludó tomando sus cosas, mientras Lila comenzaba con su tarea, y Phoebe seguía riéndose secretamente con un tonito travieso…

**En casa de la familia Shortman…**

Al llegar a su casa, Arnold fue sorprendido por su madre que se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa…-Hola mi amor!... Cómo estuvo tu día…?... Dónde está tu medallón de la señal…? Lo perdiste..?... Porque si es así, puedes usar el mío…- Preguntó la mujer, notando el cuello sin ningún tipo de collar de su hijo… Arnold solo suspiró un poco:

-Kimba! Cómo te fue hoy explorador…?... Atravesaste la jungla hasta llegar aquí?...- Lo saludó una distraída Gertie, que pasaba por allí vestida con una armadura… Arnold se sorprendió un poco, pero solo sonrió ladeando la cabeza…

-Hola abuela… Mmmm… Creo que lo olvidé esta mañana sobre la mesada…- Explicó rascándose el cuello con algo de nervios, hacía varios meses que se lo olvidaba sobre la mesada…- Como sea… Estaré en mi alcoba…

Stella lo detuvo con una sonrisa de burla…-Eso me recuerda… Una amiga te llamó esta tarde… Anoté su nombre aquí: Rossana… Dice que está en tu clase de ciencias o algo así y preguntó si tú tomaste su libro… - Arnold hizo una mueca circunstancial… Charles seguro que estaba implicado en todo eso… Un fuerte ruido llamó la atención de todos… Stella se dirigió al sótano…-**Miles… estás bien?...-** Preguntó levantando la voz… Un "Ajáh", del otro lado la dejó tranquila…

-Arnold! Qué suerte que regresaste!... Podrías ayudarme…? El calefactor se averió otra vez…- Lo saludó Miles, subiendo las escaleras, mientras se tomaba la cintura con la mano… El rubio rodó los ojos, suspirando…

-Es la historia de nunca acabar…- Murmuró Stella, pensando lo pésimo que era su marido reparando cosas… Sonrió al hacerlo.

**En la habitación de Arnold…**

Arnold estaba recostado en su cama, jugando con una pequeña pelotita de tenis… Un golpe lo despertó:

-Shortman… Puedo pasar…?...

-Claro… Hola abuelo…- Dijo saludando al hombre que llegaba y se sentaba junto a él… Arnold podía ser grande, podía haber cambiado y crecido, pero… Phill notaba cuando le preocupaba algo:

-Mal día, eh?... Qué sucedió con los chaparritos…? Además del desastre que contaste…- Mencionó con una sonrisa divertida… Arnold solo ladeó la cabeza:

-Mañana tengo que verlos…- Contestó con respecto a los niños de preescolar…-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… Abuelo, qué tan importante es fingir ser alguien más para ser aceptado…?

-Con que eso es lo que te tiene tan pensativo, eh…?...- Dijo Phil rascándose la cabeza, con una sonrisa…- Ahhh el secundario…! La parte complicada del asunto… Si, recuerdo mis días agitados a los dieciséis años…

Arnold se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de pesadez… -Abuelo! Tu no completaste el secundario!...

-Pero sé lo que hay que hacer para encajar en la adolescencia, Arnold!... Solía ser el líder de mi pandilla a tu edad… Me llamaban Phill, el ave de campo… En mi época, ser una codorniz de campo demostraba lo salvaje y tosco qué eras…- Explicó recordando su adolescencia… Arnold solo lo observó mientras lo escuchaba…- Pero no todo fue color de rosa… Algunos chicos se burlaban de la forma en que vestía… Decían que los pantalones tan arriba me ahorcarían en cualquier momento…

-Y… qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Solo sígueles la corriente en todo!

-Abuelo!...- Respondió el rubio exaltado…- Es decir, que dejaste de ser tú mismo para agradarles a tus amigos…?

-Lee sobre líneas Arnold…- Dijo Phill enarcando una ceja, mientras se ponía de pie…- Sígueles la corriente en todo… Pero nunca te engañes y olvides quien eres… Un hombre que se mantiene auténtico conquista el mundo… Además, si tantos problemas te dan, deberías enfrentarlos de igual manera…

Arnold lo pensó unos instantes… Sería que se estaba dando todo por hecho…? -Los niños de preescolar son iguales: temen en el fondo… Solo quieren encajar…- Murmuró pensando en sí mismo y en sus compañeros de clase…- Gracias abuelo! Lo pondré en práctica!…- Afirmó poniéndose de pie, y sentándose en su escritorio… Había mucho que practicar!

-Estoy para servirte enano…!...- Sonrió Phill, saliendo de la pieza…- Quién diría que esa galleta de la fortuna sería de tanta ayuda?...- Dijo tomando un papel entre sus manos:

"_El hombre que es fiel a sí mismo, conquista el mundo…"_

**Continuará…**

Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo quise mostrar un poco el punto de vista de Arnold, para aclarar algunas dudas… Aunque todavía falta ver qué opina Helga y qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella… Todo ese tema de la apuesta, solo traerá problemas! Jajajaja!... Simplemente adoro a Curly! Jajajaja! Está tan loco! Jajajaja!... Ah, lo olvidaba; tengo un mensaje para la voz de mi consciencia "Pronto publicaré los capítulos que faltan, te doy mi palabra" Jajajaja! Nos vemos! Suerte!...


	6. Chapter 6

**Jardín de niños…**

Apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, una rubia de ojos azules esperaba afuera de las puertas del Kinder Garden. Se suponía que el muy tonto cabeza de sandia tenía que haber llegado hacía quince minutos atrás… Rodó los ojos, acomodándose la gorra… Bien, no le quedaba otra que entrar, Arnold ya debería rendir cuentas por sí mismo, seguro se había quedado charlando muy amenamente con una de sus tantas amigas la noche anterior, y esa mañana no se había podido despertar…

Tocó el timbre, y la portera abrió la puerta:

-Mmmm… See? Qué es lo que quieres, niña?...- Indagó la robusta mujer con cara de buldog agotado, o al menos así era para Helga… La rubia aclaró:

-Hago pasantías en este lugar… Ingresé la semana anterior…- Explicó notando el leve y desganado asentimiento por parte de la mujer, que le dio pase…

Caminó por el patio, hasta toparse con una pequeña puerta azul… Golpeó pidiendo entrar, la puerta se abrió:

-Helga…? Cómo has estado…? Empezaba a pensar que no vendrían! Y qué hay de Arnold…?...- La saludó la maestra, mientras la rubia se quedaba casi estática observando hacia su alrededor… Detrás de ella, un agitado Arnold ingresaba sobre la marcha…

-Buenos días… Lamento el retraso, tuve un inconveniente en casa…- Explicó el rubio sonriendo, mientras Helga volteaba a verlo… Y a la par, que casi cuarenta ojos, los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. Todos y cada uno de los niños, recordaba el llanto de la semana anterior…

Helga se quedó con la boca abierta, al notar que todas y cada una de las niñas… Llevaba un moño rosa.

-Al parecer alguna de esas caricaturas que miran, lleva un moño así… Se puso de moda!... Y lucen tan tiernas…- Murmuró la maestra en lo que la rubia sonreía con nervios de forma casual… Helga avanzó por el aula, llevándose una palma a la frente en un leve gesto, y cerrando los ojos: Qué pesadilla!… Arnold cerró la puerta detrás de él, igual de asombrado escuchando como el silencio se rompía y los niños seguían con su rutina de todos los días…

-Con respecto a lo que sucedió la semana anterior…- Mencionó la mujer rubia, recogiendo unos juguetes…- Lo siento, chicos. No debí dejarlos solos por ser el primer día, a pesar de que hayan sido cinco minutos…- Se disculpó la mujer, y tanto Arnold como Helga se encogieron de hombros…

-Sobrevivimos de todas maneras… Aunque casi hayamos enloquecido en el proceso. - Respondió la rubia, haciendo un gesto de desinterés… La maestra sonrió observando hacia su alrededor…

-Entiendo que esta es una experiencia nueva para ambos… Pero también lo es para los niños…- Los animó con una sonrisa…- Y no lograrán pasar esta prueba, a menos que trabajen y colaboren en equipo…- Completó, notando la mirada de reojo que ambos se daban…- Llevó más de quince años como maestra de niños pequeños, por lo que puedo notar cuando las personas no se llevan del todo bien… No crean que esto será color de rosa, pero quizás la experiencia les sirva de mucho…- Finalizó, dándoles las tareas que cada uno tendría que realizar… Los niños estaban muy entretenidos aprendiendo a contar, cosa que no sería difícil…

Mientras ambos se alejaban, Helga le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para que la mirara…

-Ya escuchaste melenudo… Más te vale colaborar conmigo, y no seguir llegando a la hora que quieres, dejándome sola con todo el trabajo!...- Le reprendió de mala manera, bajo el gesto que Arnold hacía con la boca…

-Hola… Es bueno verte, Helga...- La saludó soltando aire, en lo que los dos caminaban por el lugar…- Tuve un problema en casa, con el calefactor… Además, cuando llegué parecía que apenas habías ingresado!

La rubia frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Y qué esperabas?... ¿Que entrara y me enfrentara yo sola a esos pequeños pedorros, que solo comen, duermen y van al baño?...- Arnold medio sonrió y ella por su parte, se cruzó de brazos…-Ve cómo nos observan… Quién sabe lo que se les cruza por la mente hacernos esta oportunidad!...- Protestó dirigiendo su vista a un par de niñas que hablaban en voz baja y los miraban…

-Bueno… Entonces tendremos que ganarnos su afecto.

Helga emitió una carcajada irónica…

-Olvidaba que estoy con el doctor amor!...- Comentó con sarcasmo, dirigiendo una mirada divertida…- ¿Crees en verdad que me trago ese cuento de que se averió el calefactor y por eso luces así de cansado?... Dime… ¿Son siempre interesantes las tonterías que se dicen del secundario, que también caes en ellas?...

El rubio ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de negación:

-Por más que pienses que es ridículo, tendremos que llegar a ellos de alguna forma!… Y te equivocas, nunca me interesó la página del secundario, si es a lo que te refieres…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cuando una niña se aproximó a Arnold y le entregó un papelito… El rubio se agachó, recibiendo un beso en el rostro…

Arnold se puso de pie muy sonrojado, mientras Helga miraba el papel de brazos cruzados:

Era un dibujo de Arnold, hecho con crayones con un gran corazón a un lado… Helga rodó los ojos:

-Al parecer no pierdes el encanto… Es tu vivo retrato, eh!... Con una enorme, vacía y torpe cabeza de balón en un diminuto cuello…- Ironizó sarcástica y perdiéndose en las labores…- Bien por ti Tarzán, sigue rompiendo corazones… Ya veremos si puedes con esta selva!...- Se alejó con un tono desafiante, en lo que Arnold apretaba los dientes y se iba por su lado…

**Tercer grado, escuela primaria 118…**

En el salón de clases, del tercer grado todo era un gran revuelo… Uno de los niños cumplía años, y la excitación por el festejo ya se sentía… Mientras la maestra terminaba de corregir algunos exámenes, los chicos que cumplían el rol de auxiliares, repartían vasos y platos de cumpleaños.

-**Pásame el jugo!...-** Gritó uno de ellos, y la jarra pasó hacia la otra punta, de mesa en mesa…

-**Yo quiero una Yahoo!...-** Gritó una niña, y Gia le alcanzó una del pequeño refrigerador que había dejado la mamá de Jimmy, el niño que cumplía años.

-Este no es mi color favorito, ni el que combina conmigo! No lo tienes en morado…?...- Preguntó una rubia de aire sobrador, al notar el plato que le dejaba Harold, quién resopló murmurando:

-_Solo agarren el plato_!... Lo que me faltaba, terminar trabajando de niñero, y lacayo de tantos enanos, voy a volverme loco, no lo toleraré hasta fin de año!...- Se lamentó colocando un gesto de terror, y viendo como la mayor parte del aula, mortificaba a su compañera Gia, que parecía demasiado introvertida para hablar.

-Qué hay del pastel?... Cuándo lo traerán…?...- Preguntó uno de los niños, y la maestra ladeó la cabeza, levantándose las gafas, desde su mesa…

-La mamá de Jimmy vendrá en la última hora como dije, clase. Si no se comportan como niños de su edad, no podré dejarla entrar!...

-Gia… Aún no entiendo el cálculo… Hazlo por mí!...- Pidió el mismo niño, a la colorada que acompañaba a Harold en labor de auxiliares… Su silenciosa y casi inexistente compañera. La chica se acercó a la mesa, sin poner objeción…

-Harold, tengo que terminar antes de la última hora!... Cómo lo hago?... Puedes ayudarme…?... Qué número va aquí…?...- Preguntó la misma niña rubia de aire sobrador, y el chico se acercó a regañadientes.

-Harold y Gia, no les solucionarán la vida en un día, están para orientarlos no pueden hacerles los cálculos!… Tienen que completarlos, solos… - Dijo la maestra observando la cara de sus alumnos en general… Todo fue silencio, y claro… Protestas!

La mamá de Jimmy, el niño que cumplía años, ingresó al aula con un gran pastel azul… Todo fue conmoción, alaridos, risas y mucho ruido de mesas…

-Hola chicos!... Cómo han estado…?...- Saludó la mujer, y Harold y Gia se hicieron a un lado, mientras los niños comían… La maestra los invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas, con una sonrisa amable… Ambos chicos se miraron, ocupando un lugar.

-Dejen un espacio, primero le cantaremos a Jimmy, y luego podrán sentarse a comer el pastel…- ordenó la maestra, y un pelinegro sonrió señalando a Harold y a Deel… Obviamente, por una estética en común:

-Excepto Deel y Harold!… Ya comieron varios pasteles!… Tienen un cementerio de pasteles allí!… Ve lo gordos que están…- Exclamó señalándoles la panza… Harold solo apretó los puños, pero Deel… Un niño rubio de pecas y cabello bien corto, solo colocó una mueca de pesadez.

-**Pido asiento al lado de la flaca!... El gordinflón no dejará migas!...- **Gritó otro de los niños, observando a Deel y sonriendo…

Todo fue un estallar de carcajadas… Cuando en conjunto, todos los de la mesa en la que Harold y Gia se encontraban, corearon al unísono:

**-Deel está muy gordo! Deel está muy gordo!...- **Acompañado de risas y… gestos.

Harold observó a Deel, que solo bajó la cabeza mirando su plato… Él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía que otros chicos se burlaran de su imagen, de su exceso de peso, y que lo tomaran como el hazme reír, cuando cometía equivocaciones muy obvias… Probablemente, ninguno se atrevía a molestarlo demasiado por su robusta silueta… En cambio Deel era diferente, parecía no saber defenderse por sí mismo… Y los niños pueden ser muy crueles.

**-Cierren la bocotaaaa!...- **Exclamó Harold moviendo la mesa, por lo que la mayoría se sentaron rígidos en sus asientos sin decir nada… Harold sintió la mirada de la maestra, el gesto asombrado de la madre de Jimmy, y su propia compañera estaba estática… Aclaró con un hilo de voz:

-Mmm… Es decir, Deel no tiene exceso de peso… Ambos somos de huesos grandes…- Explicó logrando generar varios comentarios a su alrededor… Gia medio sonrió, cosa que asombró hasta al mismo Harold, sin entender el por qué…

-Yo los veo gordos!...- Dijo la niña rubia con aire sobrador… Harold colocó su índice en la mesa y corrigió:

-No estamos gordos… Somos robustos, es eso lo que nos da más… Volumen!... Si!... Así es, Deel es voluminoso…- Explicó bajo el gesto asombrado de Deel, el pequeño rubio que sonrió mientras su compañeros lo pensaban…

-Voluptuoso, Harold…- Corrigió la maestra, algo sorprendida por el silencio y la atención de los chicos…- De acuerdo!... Jimmy ven aquí, tu eres el niño del cumpleaños!...- Llamó al niño de cabello rubio quien se acercó al pastel…

Gia observó a Harold y dijo:

-Me gustan más los pasteles de chocolate… Pero al parecer, este es de fresa…

Harold enarcó una ceja con un -Eh?... Ah si… Chocolate y crema batida, también es mi favorito…- Explicó abriendo los ojos al máximo… Quizás esa era la primera vez que Gia Sanders le hablaba… O le hablaba a alguno de sus compañeros, sin evadirlo.

**Quinto grado, escuela primaria 117…**

Un pendiente Gerald observaba la proyección, mientras la mayoría de los niños del quinto año de primaria, se recostaban en sus asientos, bostezando, y desperezándose… Parecían estar en el limbo del aburrimiento!... El chico de cabello oscuro se mordió los labios, subiéndose la manga de su chaqueta para observar la hora… Dónde diablos se había metido Charles?... El chico se había escapado hacía más de una hora, y no tenía ni idea qué estaba haciendo!... Y lo que es peor aún, pendían de un hilo… El maestro Jefferson, profesor de Historia del quinto año, estaba corrigiendo exámenes… Por lo que tenía su vista baja hacía más de una hora…

-Hey Gerald! Ábreme!… Soy yo…- Dijo raspando la puerta, levemente… El muchacho medio sonrió con nervios, mirando al maestro… Parecía distraído… Entreabrió la puerta y Charles se escabulló…

-Dime… El sujeto me descubrió…?...- Preguntó bajo la mirada pesada de Gerald… Charles respiró aliviado:

-Puffff! Eso estuve cerca!… Pero no fui el único… El director estaba comprando galletas, por suerte había un bote de basura cerca, llevó más de media hora escondido!… Quieres una?... Qué alivio que no había fila en la cafetería… No puedo dejar de comerlas!...- Explicó extendiendo la mano, y enseñando unos pequeños paquetillos de goma de mascar…

Gerald enarcó una ceja:

-Charles… Tenemos que custodiar que estos chicos se queden sentados mirando la película y tú te sales del aula para comprar goma de mascar?...- Indagó el pelinegro, notando el gesto de despreocupación que le hacía el moreno de acento hispano…

-Tranquilo amigo!... Te preocupas más que una solterona!...- Dijo mientras Gerald se llevaba una mano a la frente y la deslizaba por su rostro…- Además, nunca lo sabrán!... Relájate!... Todo marchará bien!...- Dijo, mientras Gerald le hacía un gesto con la mano de que bajara la voz… Charles asintió, quitándose la goma de mascar y colocándola sobre el empapelado de la pared…- Así podré hablar mejor… La comeré luego…

Gerald se llevó una mano al estómago por lo repugnante de la situación… Puaj!...

-Y Casanova…? Cómo va todo…? Le dirás que eres tú quien conversa con ella, o piensas seguirle mintiendo descaradamente…?...- Indagó Charles, y Gerald rodó los ojos, ladeando la cabeza en señal de negación… El moreno sonrió, burlándose, pero el maestro les hizo a ambos un gesto de silencio, y Charles prometió callarse… Luego murmuró: -Por cierto, necesito terminar una tesis de ciencias… Tienes computadora?...

Gerald lo miró de reojo…

-Qué sucedió con la tuya…?

-Mamá la necesita para diseñar unos vestidos de novia…- Gerald se burló, y Charles asintió con pesadez:

-Iré a casa de Arnold esta tarde… Puedes venir, él tiene asuntos que atender y si lo convencemos, te dejará usar su computadora…- Explicó Gerald y Charles sonrió con astucia….

-Y tú para qué la necesitas…? Para infiltrarte con un sinónimo… Eh pillo…?- Indagó Charles y Gerald ladeó la cabeza:

-Con un seudónimo, dirás… Te recuerdo que nadie tiene que enterarse… Esta vez, si te mataré si lo dices…- Advirtió Gerald y Charles solo hizo un gesto de que se cocía la boca…

-Soy una tumba…- Dijo Charles, levantando una mano… Gerald lo observó de lado… Creer en la gran boca de Charles…?

La voz del maestro del quinto año, los interrumpió:

-Bien clase… Es todo por hoy! Recuerden repasar los capítulos hasta ahora vistos… La semana próxima tendremos el examen sobre Constantinopla… Empiecen a estudiar… Pueden irse…- Todo el mundo celebró, Charles aventó una hoja celebrando, al igual que el resto de los chicos!... Con suerte él y Gerald tendrían una hora para ir a casa, y jugar videojuegos hasta tener que dirigirse al secundario, otra vez!...

-Un momento…- Los detuvo la voz del maestro, quien se colocó las gafas, caminando pausadamente con un gesto entrecortado, como si no pudiera creerlo!...- Dije que ninguno se irá de aquí!...- Llamó a los que estaban en la puerta y exclamando para los que no habían pasado 3 segundos, y ya estaban prácticamente en el autobús escolar!…- Qué significa… Eso?...- Preguntó señalando goma de mascar pegada a la pared…

Charles sonrió de lado:- Parece goma de mascar…

-Gracias señor Rodríguez…- Dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho… Gerald codeó a su compañero, aclarándose la garganta como si tuviera una rasposa y constante toz, para que Charles se callara…

-_Quién_… Fue?...- Preguntó el hombre… Parecía que la vena que tenía en la frente le iba a estallar!…- Quién se atrevió a _embadurnar_ un mapa colección global, número doce de la más antigua y fina escuela de trazo…?...

Gerald soltó aire observando a Charles quien desvió los ojos, sonrojándose un poco…

La clase se quedó en un repentino silencio, mientras los chicos se miraban unos a otros en un clima tedioso, y complicado…

El profesor ladeó la cabeza…- Muy bien!... Muy bien… No nos iremos de aquí, hasta saber quién fue… Estoy todo el día hoy en esta escuela… No tengo prisa, puedo esperar…

Una constante de quejas, se sintió y el hombre, les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran otra vez…

-Bien hecho, Charles!...- Lo felicitó Gerald, viendo su única oportunidad perdida de tener un día lunes libre, por la mañana.

-Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un mapa lleno de polvo y telarañas…?...- Indagó el moreno con un tono inocente…- Nos matará si se entera de que yo lo hice!…- Murmuró y Gerald ladeó la cabeza, recostándose contra la pared… Qué larga y monótona mañana!...

**Jardín de niños…**

-Treinta… Treinta y uno… Treinta y dos… Treinta y seis… Treinta y cuarto…- Decía una vocecita, mientras Helga creía que contaba ovejas para poder dormir! Cuánto sueño a esa hora de la mañana! Sin embargo, la rubia levantó las cejas:

-Aguarda!... Tienes un error… No está tan mal, pero… Qué sigue después del treinta y dos…? - Dijo observando a la niña que tenía en frente, preparada mentalmente como si se tratara de una lección:

-Treinta y tres… Treinta y cuatro… Treinta y cinco…- Le respondió la niña, y la rubia observó cruzándose de brazos…

-Bien "solo diente"… Lo hiciste mejor…- Dijo refiriéndose a la niña que tenía varios espacios libres en la boca, a causa del recambio de dientes, la pequeña rubia se marchó contando…- "_Treinta_ _y siete… Treinta y ocho…Treinta y nueve… Cincuenta!...Cincuenta y uno…"-_ Helga rodó los ojos… Bueno, casi…

Un gran estruendo de risas infantiles muy animadas, se escuchaba provenir de una de las mesas… Helga se puso de pie, para comprobar que Arnold estaba amontonado con la mayoría de los niños, jugando con caninas… La rubia frunció el entrecejo, colocando las manos en la cintura y marchando a paso fuerte y decido! Huuuyyy!... La holgazanería era algo que le gustaba disfrutar a ella sola!...

-Arnoldo… Qué crees que haces…?...- Preguntó tomando la mano del rubio, quien solo sonrió mirando hacia abajo y mostrándole su idea… Los niños reclamaron su presencia en el acto:

-Qué dices Arnold**o**?...- Preguntó uno de los nenes, imitando a Helga…- Gané yo?...- Indagó bajo el asentimiento del rubio…

Helga no demoró en notar que los niños exclamaban con euforia muy metidos en el juego… Quién lograba darle a más canicas, era el ganador y debía contar cuántas había acertado...

-Aprenderán mejor jugando, no lo crees…? Mira… Parece que les gusta…- Comentó el rubio motivado, y Helga ladeó la cabeza:

-Bien por ti, chico listo!... Pero adivina qué…? No estamos para realizar métodos pedagógicos sino tradicionales!... Y ahorraremos más tiempo, haciéndolos pasar de uno en uno!... -Arnold la miró tranquilo, para objetar…

-Pero qué mejor forma de que sepan sobre cantidades que utilizando la matemática…?...

-Arnold… Escucha cuando te digo esto, si?… No pienso estar más tiempo del que debería!… Así que solo cállate y continúa con el plan!…

El rubio se cruzó de brazos:

-Al menos inténtalo… Comprueba que no funciona…- Pidió haciéndole un gesto a Helga de que se acercara a la ronda… La rubia observó a los niños que la esperaban y luego a Arnold, quien le hizo un gesto para que se animara… Tomó aire acercándose, como si temiera ser mordida:

-Gané! Gané! Soy invencible! Estoy en la cima del mundo… Nadie puede vencerme!...- Exclamó uno de los niños, poniéndose de pie, mientras le arrebataba las caninas al resto de sus compañeros… La mayoría se quejó, pero según él, esas eran las reglas de juego:

-Te reto entonces…- Dijo Helga observándolo con una sonrisa de lado…- Ya que eres el triunfador… Cuántas canicas ganaste, Allonso…?...- El niño se quedó en silencio, mientras sus compañeros lo observaban. Comenzó a contarlas, con algo de dudas mientras transpiraba… Luego levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en Helga:

-Mmm… Tengo entendido que las _niñas_, no juegan a este tipo de deporte…- Algunos apoyaron la idea, otros no… Lo que sí, ocurrió un gran revuelo cuando cada quien reclamó su canina… Helga observó a Arnold rodando los ojos:

-La próxima vez, solo hazle caso al proverbio: "cállate tonto, y sigue con lo que estábamos haciendo"…

Arnold colocó un gesto de pesadez, observando como ella desaparecía hacia el patio, mientras se iniciaba el recreo de los más pequeños…

Observó a Zack, como siempre a un rincón de aula, muy compenetrado e intenso en los dibujos que hacía… Diferentes tipos de historietas… Sonrió acercándose a él, quien ni se inmutó por su presencia.

El rubio lo copió, tomando una hoja e iniciando el trazo… Intentó aproximarse al dibujo del niño, lo más que pudo… Al hacerlo, notó que él movía la cabeza como si en realidad pudiera reproducir en su mente, todas las cosas que se le ocurrían… Terminó el boceto, y se lo extendió a Zack:

-No es tan bueno como el tuyo… Intenté suavizar las líneas, que era lo que me pedías… Qué piensas?...

Pero no obtuvo respuesta disponible: Zack solo movió la hoja a un lado, y prosiguió con su arte… Arnold tomó aire, no se daría por vencido tan fácil! Si ese era el lenguaje con el que podría acercarse al único niño aislado del resto de sus compañeros… Él sin dudas aprendería a hablarlo.

**Escuela secundaria 120:**

Reunidos en la sala de conferencias, la mayoría de los adolescentes de la escuela secundaria 120, charlaban generando un resonar bastante grave y repetitivo por el lugar… Chicos y chicas de todas las edades… Desde los 14 en adelante. Había una razón más que importante por la que todos estaban allí: el noveno año recibiría una mención por sus trabajos de investigación social y humanitaria… Habían ganado el premio, y en esa celebración solo quedaba recibirlo:

El maestro Sean, se acomodó la corbata. Para ser un hombre relajado, y algo desprolijo, se había vestido muy bien. Helga se cruzó de brazos, cuando Phoebe, Lila y ella conversaban, y la colorada la tomó del brazo para que prestara atención:

-Cielos!...- Exclamó colocando una pose perdida, y llevando sus manos a un costado del rostro por el impacto…- No luce sensacionalmente genial?... Repasa una y otra vez su discurso… No quiere equivocarse en lo que va decir! Muero de ganas de escucharlo… Si no fuera por él…

Helga observó a una sonriente Phoebe, interrumpiendo a la colorada que prosiguió con su contemplación:

-Parece un nerd, que no tiene otro pasatiempo…- Bromeó la rubia, pero Lila estaba muy perdida en su imagen, que no contestó. Helga sonrió mirándolo de arriba abajo: en apariencia, el sujeto era muy delgado, de cabello largo, revuelto y oscuro, gafas, pantalones por arriba de la cintura… En qué diablos estaba pensando Lila?...

Phoebe se disculpó, rompiendo la charla y acercándose a Jason, un chico de baja estatura, de cabello negro, que siempre llevaba su celular en mano… El encargado de subir cada foto, a la página del secundario. La pelinegra tensó sus facciones, notando que allí estaría su _gran_ oportunidad, de finalmente conocer a su amigo secreto:

-Jason…- Lo llamó, y tanto Eugene como Randy sonrieron codeándolo… El pelinegro se sonrojó en el acto…

-Hola Phoebe… Preparada para las olimpiadas de ciencia?... Contamos contigo!... Este año, venceremos a esos estirados de Luxer!...- Comentó el chico, refiriéndose a la secundaria 5 veces campeona en ese rubro… Phoebe sonrió acomodándose las gafas.

-Por supuesto… Mmm… Jason, me preguntaba si te gustaría… Y no quiero molestarte con esto! Está bien, si me dices que no… Comprendo! Es muy riesgoso y hay que tener un gran compromiso… Sin contar con la carga moral…

El pequeño pelinegro casi pegó un salto, con emoción…- Claro que lo haré!... Estuve esperando este día!…

Phoebe sonrió sorprendiéndose…- En verdad?... Bueno, necesitaba realmente poder contar con alguien! La curiosidad está matándome!… Ya no como ni duermo, sin fijarme primero en algún mensaje…- Explicó comiéndose las uñas… Huyyy! Finalmente podría saber algo sobre su amigo secreto!

-La pasaremos de maravilla! Ya lo verás… Aguarda: A qué te refieres…?...- Indagó el pelinegro, notando que charla no se tornaba hacia dónde él había pensado.

Phoebe lo miró alzando las cejas, por el repentino cambio… Después confesó: -Tengo que saber, desde qué computadora de la escuela… Me escribe… Mmmm… Un amigo.- Explicó bajo la cara pasmada y algo arrepentida de Jason.

Helga se tensó en el acto, al sentir el constante jadeó y la voz entrecortada de _alguien_, que le respiraba en el oído. Se dio vuelta lentamente, haciéndose una leve presión en el entrecejo, para contener la ira.

-Mmm… Hola Helga… Hola Lila…- Saludó Brainy, sonriendo… La rubia lo miró, tomando aire "_la violencia no es la solución a nada…"_, se repitió esa frase, varias veces dicha por su psicóloga.

-Hola _Brian_…- Saludó en respuesta, intentando auto contenerse…- Escucha… Hoy no ha sido un gran día… Te agradecería que simplemente, te esfumaras!...- Pidió bajo el asentimiento el muchacho, quién sonrió despidiéndose con la mano…

La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro, al escuchar la voz de una perdida Miriam llamándola…

-**Hiujjju…! Helga!...** Con permiso… A sí es, tengo que pasar… Hija?... Helga!... Alguno de ustedes conoce a Helga…?... -Iba diciendo la mujer, mientras se hacía paso entre la gente…

-No es tu mamá, Helga?...- Preguntó Lila, observándola mientras la rubia se apurada para alejar a Miriam del grupo de Edward y los idiotas del décimo grado!...

-Miriam!...- La llamó mascullando los dientes y tomándola del brazo…- Qué haces tú aquí? No se supone que tienes que estar en el canal a esta hora?...- Preguntó, esperando lograr convencerla de que se fuera y refiriéndose a que Miriam actualmente, era una conductora de un programa de chimentos en la BBC. La mujer sonrió ladeando la cabeza:

-Y perderme el acto de la entrega de un premio tuyo, querida?...- Preguntó, mientras Helga se cruzaba de brazos…- Esto no es algo que suceda todos los días!... Cuando Olga tenía tu edad, solía ganar este tipo de concursos muy seguido, e íbamos a reuniones escolares todo el tiempo…

Helga apretó los dientes:

-Lo sé…- Respondió, notando un pequeño detalle…- No mencioné que tenías que venir hoy, Miriam… Cómo fue que…?

La mujer la interrumpió sonriendo…- Encontré este panfleto en tu dormitorio, junto a tu cama esta mañana…- Explicó y la rubia, lo sostuvo doblándolo en el acto…- Sabes que me he propuesto brindarte toda la contención que mereces, y por eso, desde que finalmente me he empeñado en conocerte… Sé mucho sobre ti, hija…- Explicó sonriendo con un gesto juguetón y dirigiendo su mirada suspicaz a cierto rubio, de ojos verdes que charlaba con el resto de sus amigos… Helga se sonrojó en el acto, queriendo desaparecer en ese instante!...

-_Mamá_…- Pidió haciendo un gesto para que terminaran con esa conversación… La mujer se subió las gafas:

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste un muchacho, Helga…- Le aclaró, en lo que la rubia la tomaba de la mano, para que se alejaran de allí…

-Hermanitaaaaaa!...- Una voz, la dejó helada mientras se apretaba los puños… Una mujer de pañoleta negra en la cabeza y gafas oscuras, se acercó a ella… Desde que Olga se dedicaba a la actuación, parecía ser indispensable que ocultara su imagen en cualquier lugar…. La rubia se acercó a Helga, abrazándola:

-Mírate!... Eres toda una señorita, y qué linda!... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, por esforzarte tanto y ganar un concurso de este estilo, tú solita!...

-Hola… Olga.- Respondió Helga, una vez que la muestra de cariño había finalizado…- No lo gané yo… Es un tonto concurso de grupo…- Aclaró observando que en profesor Sean ya se acercaba al escenario… Todos tomaron asiento:

-_Buenas tardes a todos… Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para conmemorar el trabajo en grupo de uno de nuestros años. Estos chicos han demostrado que la capacidad de cooperar, puede lograr grandes cosas, y la ayuda al prójimo es algo que todos deberíamos ofrecer espontáneamente… En los ensayos ganadores…_

La voz del maestro Sean lo inundaba todo, Helga observó hacia atrás, cuando cierto hombre se hacía paso entre la gente para poder llegar a su lugar:

-Si no tuvieras esa mala postura muchachito, esto no habría pasado!...- Dijo observando a uno de los chicos que había pisado…- A un lado, si no ayudan no estorben… Necesito pasar, con permiso…

Miriam observó de reojo la situación, cruzándose de brazos…

-Hola Olga… Es decir, Helga…- Se corrigió nerviosamente, al sentir la mirada profunda de su ex esposa…- Bueno niña… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, qué bueno que hayas ganado ese premio de matemática, tu hermana mayor era la mejor a su edad, será bueno tener un trofeo tuyo en casa…- Dijo sentándose y dirigiendo su mirada a Miriam…- Hola Miriam… Cómo has estado?...- Preguntó con una sonrisa, y la mujer solo asintió mirándolo con firmeza…

Helga lo observó rodando los ojos:

-Para empezar el concurso era de Historia, Bob… Y no recibiré un trofeo, será un viaje junto a mis compañeros…- Explicó algo indignada por la poca idea hacia su persona…

-Hola papi…- Saludó Olga, tomando la mano el hombre…- Luces algo cansado… Estás comiendo bien?...

Mientras el grupo se subía a recibir el premio y los aplausos (desganados por los adolescentes), antes de bajarse, aclararon:

-El sábado por la noche, duplicaremos la cantidad… Nos encontraremos donde ya saben… NO hablen con nadie al respecto… - Mencionó Edward, mientras los chicos del taller de ciencia se llevaban el gran cheque, para depositarlo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… Tan rápido como llegó el premio, así se irá si lo confiamos todos…- Mencionó Gerald observando a Arnold de reojo. El rubio solo asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es lo que creen… Que podrán duplicar el dinero, que por derecho, nos pertenece más!... Bien, no verán un solo centavo, será muy bueno poder hacer ese viaje con la parte que les corresponde! Nosotros ganaremos esa apuesta!… **Ajajajajaja**!...- Mencionó Curly, acercándose a su grupo, quienes lo apoyaron en todo momento, y luego se quedaron en silencio mirándose de reojo, al escuchar su risa.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están?... Espero que GENIAL! Bueno… Aquí va otro capítulo de lo duro que todos tendrán que trabajar en las pasantías escolares! Jajaja!... Pudieron ver algo sobre Helga, y lo que ocurrirá con el tema del premio… Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me gustaron mucho y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores… Chau! Nos vemos…


	7. Chapter 7

Un rubio de ojos verdes, caminaba por el pasillo de la secundaria con sus libros de francés en mano… A esa hora, coincidía con su antiguo grupo de compañeros del primario, en una clase. Hacía poco que había regresado de San Lorenzo, y aún no se sabía del todo los horarios de memoria, por lo que se aproximó a una pizarra para poder salir de la duda.

_-Toc… Toc… Auuuch!..._

_-Te dije que debías rasurarte!... Si me irrito, pagarás por esto!..._

Un sonido que provenía del armario de escobas, llamó su atención. Normalmente, a esa hora no solía haber gente por ese pasillo: la mayoría se encontraba en clase o en el comedor. Escuchó unos murmullos y enarcó las cejas:

-_Primero saldrás tú y luego lo haré yo… Más te vale apurarte Harold!... No quiero ni pensar a dónde se irá mi prestigio en esta escuela, si nos descubren por tardarte tanto como la otra vez!…-_ La voz que provenía del armario se oía acelerada y demandante…

-_Estoy apurándome doña madame gruñona!... ¿Dónde dejé la estúpida gorra?..._

-_Solo enciende la luz, si?... Apresúrate!... _

Fue lo último que escuchó con un par de sonidos más, mezclados con algunas risas… Finalmente la puerta se abrió levemente. Un cauteloso Harold abría la puerta, observando hacia los lados… Entreabrió la boca y balbuceó una frase, al notar al rubio que lo miraba fijamente, igual de estático que él.

-Mmmm… Hola A-Arnold.- Dijo con un leve tono de voz, y el rubio medio sonrió de forma casual dispuesto a seguir con su camino, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada…

-Qué sucede?... Por qué te quedaste ahí parado?...- Una voz desde el interior del armario, se hizo presente… Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, se sonrojó en el acto al notar a Arnold que los observaba, mientras ambos se miraban de reojo, como intentando buscar una excusa…

Arnold sonrió con incomodidad mientras los dos chicos frente a él, bajaban la mirada al suelo, sonrojados y jugaban con sus manos, intentando parafrasear algo comprensible interrumpiendo la coartada del otro, en todo momento. El rubio posó su mirada en Harold: tenía la gran gorra que usaba al revés, su camisa celeste estaba arrugada y parecía que había pasado un torbellino que lo había despeinado. (Sin mencionar el fuerte perfume femenino que tenía impregnado). Y finalmente… Las marcas de un tono carmín, con la forma de unos cuantos besos!

El sonido de la llamada a clases se escuchó, y un grupo de chicos de último año pasaron riendo junto al resto de la escuela que parecía dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas. Los tres chicos, en una situación particularmente incómoda sintieron un alivio al ver a sus compañeros acercarse…

-Por qué cambiaste de ropa, Sid?...- Preguntaba un alto y más grande Stinky mientras caminaba en esa dirección…

-Por precaución. En cualquier momento mis músculos se fortalecerán y crecerán… Entonces, es cuestión de días, para que mi antigua ropa ya no me quede… Por eso elegí este modelo holgado, con la insignia del gimnasio.- Señaló el pequeño chico, con su gorra y una sudadera blanca con el dibujo y el logotipo que decían:

"**Megagym Scott"** y un sujeto alto y fornido que parecía tener músculos en los músculos, sonreía ampliamente, con una expresión de un millón de dólares.

Tanto Stinky como Sid, se quedaron de pie frente a los tres chicos que los miraban entre aliviados y dudosos, como si los hubieran atrapado en un crimen o algo parecido, aunque Arnold no tuviera nada que ver, así se sentía.

-Qué hacen aquí, chicos?... Sucedió algo en la oficina del conserje?...- Preguntó Sid con una sonrisa curiosa, observando la puerta del armario abierta… Nadie dijo nada. Después de unos instantes, la primera en reaccionar fue Rhonda quien se acomodó su larga y lacia cabellera y se abrió paso:

-Quítense del camino, sosos…- Dijo caminando y aclarándose la voz -Tengo que asistir a mi clase de programador. Y por cierto, Sid… Qué horror! Qué es lo que traes puesto?... No puedo creer que te hayan dejado ingresar a la escuela con esa espantosa y grasosa sudadera!... Nuestra página, ya tiene un nuevo número…- Mencionó Rhonda colocando su tono habitual y marchándose de allí, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. Sid observó su camisa, bajo la mirada divertida de Stinky:

-Creo que hablaba de ti, Sid…- Dijo mientras el pequeño chico se lamentaba… Es que nadie, absolutamente nadie quería aparecer en las criticas de la página del secundario escrita por Rhonda y su grupo de seguidoras. No pasó mucho hasta que Stinky volviera a hablar…

-Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Harold?... Parece como si hubieras dormido toda la noche en un armario…

El chico se frotó el cuello con nervios mientras Sid levantaba la cabeza aspirando:

-Cállate Stinky…- Dijo acomodándose la gorra.

-Qué es ese olor?... Cambiaron el desodorante del baño, nuevamente?- Preguntó Sid dirigiéndose a Arnold.

El rubio rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta. Luego de reojo, observó a Harold y le hizo un gesto con el puño para que se quitara las muestras de maquillaje. Sin embargo, el robusto muchacho tardó en comprender la señal:

-Qué te sucede, Arnold? Actúas como si estuvieras loco, muy loquito de la cabeza…- Dijo Harold haciendo un gesto de locura con su dedo, mientras Sid y Stinky observaban al rubio, quien se palmeó la frente con la mano, intentando alertar a Harold!

-Hay mosquitos!. Están por todas partes!...Mmm… El repelente no es de mucha ayuda!...- Dijo el rubio, notando el gesto confundido de Sid y Stinky que se miraban entre sí.

-No noté ninguno esta mañana… Quizás es solo la impresión de haber regresado de la selva, Arnold.- Mencionó Stinky con su característica voz gruesa y rasposa, pero con el típico toque de campo. Arnold sonrió en respuesta, comenzando a transpirar para que Harold entendiera la indirecta!...

-A puesto a que deben haberte picado demasiado los mosquitos estos últimos años, no es así?...- Preguntó Sid, comenzado a sonreír en son de burla junto a Stinky. Fue entonces cuando Arnold aprovechó para murmurar algo… Harold se tocó la frente, el rubio negó… Se tocó el rostro, y Arnold ladeó la cabeza negativamente… Fue cuando puso su mano en el cuello, y se alertó.

-Harold… A dónde vas?...- Lo llamó Sid, al verlo ir en dirección contraria al aula… El chico volteó sonriendo levemente…

-Iré a comprobar si es verdad que cambiaron de perfume…Si! Eso!… Bautizaré el excusado!

Respondió a paso acelerado, bajo la risa de Stinky y Sid. Arnold solo lo observó marcharse, agradeciendo internamente no tener que seguir lidiando con lo que había presenciado.

-No notan a Harold, muy raro últimamente?…- Murmuró Sid, fijando su vista en Arnold quien solo sonrió nerviosamente…

-Hace poco que volví, Sid. Llevo desventaja con respecto a todos… Es decir, a penas y vuelvo a formar parte de la pandilla… - Respondió el rubio marchándose, bajo el gesto de incomprensión de Sid y Stinky.

Arnold caminó a paso acelerado al aula… Levantó la vista al notar a Charles, caminando detrás de cierta rubia…

-Voy a clase en este preciso momento…- Dijo la chica cerrando su casillero, y caminando con sus libros en mano. Charles la siguió hasta el baño de chicas…

-Qué coincidencia!... Yo también voy en la misma dirección…- Mencionó el chico sonriéndole, en lo que la rubia rodaba los ojos…- Como te decía en mis ratos libres, ayudo a un grupo de pobres niños como su maestro particular… No es que quiera hablar bien de mi ni nada, pero…- Explicó con una sonrisa, mientras la chica ladeaba la cabeza…- Te conté que pronto obtendré mi licencia de conducir?... Estaba pensando que tal vez tú y yo, podríamos salir a comer hamburguesas o algo por el estilo.- La rubia abrió la puerta del baño y enarcó una ceja…- No te gustan las hamburguesas?... A mí tampoco!... Los Hot-Dogs, son lo mío! O nachos con un poco de quesito en aerosol…- El moreno de acento hispano le guiñó un ojo, pero la rubia solo le cerró la puerta en la cara…- **En el estadio Quicley esta misma semana, mirando a San Francisco contra los Cachorros de Dallas… Piénsalo!**...- Le gritó desde afuera, en lo que un sonriente Gerald ladeaba la cabeza observando la escena…

-Comienzo a pensar que le gusta que lo rechacen… Hola Arnold…- Saludó Gerald a Arnold llegando junto a él…-Cómo te está yendo con la pesadilla del preescolar? Si tener una hermanita menor era y aún es intolerable, no quiero imaginarme cómo debe ser cuidar a tantos niños de la misma edad!...

-Hola Gerald…- Lo saludó el rubio sonriendo y observando a Charles…- No se da por vencido?- Preguntó notando como el chico se quedaba apoyado contra la pared, fuera del baño de chicas…- Aún nos tratan como si fuéramos unos invasores o algo así! Es difícil llegar a ellos…- Explicó refiriéndose a los niños del preescolar…

Gerald enarcó una ceja, mientras los dos se aproximaban a Charles…

-Pero no imposible! Timberly se enamoró de ti cuando era pequeña… Bien podría funcionar con otras niñas!

Arnold rodó los ojos -Gerald!...

-Viejo, solo bromeaba!...- Dijo el pelinegro riendo, por la expresión de pavor que hacía Arnold…- Utiliza un poco de psicología: si te cuesta controlar a los niños, puedes usar ese punto a tu favor, y lograrlo con las niñas…

Arnold solo negó con las manos -No me gustaría volver a repetir la experiencia…

Gerald y Arnold se miraron, notando que Charles tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse acampando, para esperar a la chica que venía persiguiendo hacía meses…

-Cómo van las cosas, Charles?... Algún progreso?…- Comentó Arnold, notando como el moreno sonreía…

-**Ja!...- **Se rió, y Gerald se tapó los oídos cerrando los ojos…- La traigo muerta, Arnold!… Solo un par de portazos más en la cara… Y lograré salir con ella!...- Festejó en lo que Gerald miraba a Arnold como si Charles no tuviera remedio.

-Hola Arnold!...- Saludó al rubio una castaña de cabello ondeado y bonitos ojos cafés…- Qué bueno que por fin te encuentro!...- Mencionó mientras Charles y Gerald se miraban mutuamente…- He estado llamándote durante toda la semana… Tú tienes mi libro de ciencias, verdad?... Tengo un examen mañana, y lo necesito para prepararme…- Dijo la chica con algo de apuro en la voz y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold sonrió en respuesta, cuando Charles lo empujó para que la saludara.

-Mmmm… Lo siento, Rossan… Al parecer lo tomé cuando estábamos en el aula, y teníamos que hacer ese trabajo sobre la vegetación de la selva tropical…- Explicó tocándose el cuello con algo de nervios y mirando de reojo a Charles, quien solo sonrió haciendo una mueca de complicidad…

La chica asintió cortando el asunto.

-Sí, tu mamá me atendió y me dijo que me llamarías… Escucha, en verdad necesito mi libro, podrías devolvérmelo por favor?... Tengo que ir a clase…- Le pidió, mientras el rubio bajaba los ojos, en son de lamento…

-Lo olvidé en mi mesada esta mañana… Lo siento…- Explicó, mientras la chica suspiraba observándolo con algo de irritación.

-Vamos no es tan grave… Rossan, no?...- Dijo Charles, dirigiéndose a la chica quien asintió…- Arnold lo olvidó, tiene la cabeza en Marte, de hecho él fue quien descubrió que había agua en ese planeta!…- Bromeó el muchacho y la chica rió…- Esto es lo que haremos, Arnold te lo llevará a tu casa esta misma tarde. Le queda de pasada, y estará más que encantado en hacerlo…- Le explicó, en lo que la chica observaba al rubio de reojo…Charles lo codeó en el acto…

-No es así, Arnold?...- Preguntó, mientras Gerald reía… El rubio asintió.

-Claro… Pasaré por tu casa, esta misma tarde.- Le explicó en lo que la chica, observaba a los tres no muy convencida… Soltó aire, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Nos veremos esta misma tarde… No lo olvidarás de nuevo, cierto?...- Mencionó la castaña, mientras Gerald la observaba…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de recordárselo…- Afirmó mientras Arnold asentía…

-Wooou!...- Festejó Charles, cuando la castaña se marchó…- No tienes que agradecérmelo!... Eso es lo que lo llamo un ángel especial con las mujeres!…- Presumió el moreno, en lo que el rubio lo observaba…

-Les dije que no era buena idea tomar un libro que no nos correspondía…- Dijo caminando y rodando los ojos…

Gerald lo siguió:

-Al menos sabrás dónde vive… Buscaremos la dirección en el anuario. Arnold, si en algo concuerdo con Charles, es que tienes que lanzarte al estanque… Rossan te gusta, cierto?... Eres demasiado tímido, ese es tú problema!...- Explicó Gerald, en lo que Arnold asentía…

-Puede ser…- Dijo notando a Charles, sonreírle…- Sin embargo, me ha dejado entrever varias veces que no está interesada en salir. Somos solo compañeros de trabajo, y no quiero parecer un pesado que la persigue…

Charles lo tomó del hombro caminando con él.

-Amigo, mío… Tú tienes el rostro, pero debes aprender que las mujeres usan otro tipo de respuestas. Fíjate bien: un **no** a veces quiere decir un "Mmm… Aún no estoy del todo convencida, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más". Y un **sí**, puede significar que, saldrán contigo para ver hasta qué punto les gustas….- Arnold lo miró de reojo, ladeando la cabeza… ¿Aceptar consejos de Charles?...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya!... Mira a quién tenemos aquí…- Mencionó Helga llegando junto a los tres chicos, siendo seguida por una pendiente Phoebe…- Tarzán y sus amigos los monos, corretean por los pasillos como si estuvieran en una plantación de bananas!...- Dijo irónica, cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose a mirar a los tres con una sonrisa de lado…- Qué fue lo que ocurrió, esta vez Arnold?... Tu muñeca volvió a dejarte frito?... Je je je…- Se burló observando al rubio hacer una mueca con la boca…

Gerald miró a la rubia, con una sonrisa de lado…

-Tú sí que estabas prestando atención, no es así Helga?...- Indagó con una mirada suspicaz, en lo que Helga cerraba los puños con odio…- Y para que sepas, Rossan no rechazó a Arnold… Si eso es a lo que te refieres…- Explicó mientras Charles le daba una palmada en el hombro al rubio…

-Todo lo contrario… Esta misma tarde, pasará por su casa a visitarla… Tiene que devolverle un libro que tomamos en la clase de Ciencias de su mesa, para que finalmente decidiera hacerle caso!...- Explicó con una sonrisa, en lo que Gerald y Arnold rodaban los ojos… Gerald se tomó la frente, arrastrando a Charles al salón de clases…

Helga rió con malicia…

-Es patético!...- Se mofó la rubia, con sarcasmo…- Qué sucede cabeza de balón?... Acaso perdiste ese toque mágico con las cabezas huecas o qué?... Jajaja!... Típico de un perdedor como tú!... Que la mayoría de las niñas tontas del primario se babeen seguramente te hizo pensar que eres un encanto y quieres alargar tu lista de conquistas, no? …-Dijo muy segura, mirándolo con una sonrisa y una pose sobradora…- Rossan nunca te hará caso, por más que te lleves todos sus libros y te coloques un cartel en la frente que diga "Estoy desesperado, nena"… -Se burló muy sonriente, mientras Arnold la observaba enarcando una ceja….

-Y eso solo hace que me guste todavía un poco más…- Concluyó el rubio entrando al aula, con una sonrisa.

Helga apretó los dientes, y miró a Phoebe…

-Ash!... Es que acaso todas están ciegas o qué?... Entra algún espécimen exótico de la selva, y ya hay una invasión de hormonas provocando un maremoto?...- Protestó mientras Phoebe la seguía…- Qué pueden verle al cabeza de balón?... Está igual que siempre, cierto?... Cuál es la diferencia?...- Indagó en lo que su amiga la miraba de reojo y la seguía…

-Arnold ha cambiado mucho todos estos años, Helga. Sus ojos verdes, deben llamar mucho la atención seguramente… Y también creció un poco más, la altura le da presencia y bueno….- Explicó en lo que la rubia la miraba colocando un gesto de que estaba en total desacuerdo…- Claro que solo era una observación, Jejeje…- Sonrió Phoebe nerviosamente…

-Cambiando de tema, me acompañarás esta tarde, cierto?... Nos reuniremos en la sala de computación, en horas extras…- Preguntó la chica oriental de cabello negro, gafas, pollera y suéter celeste…

-Para qué quieres que esté contigo, Phoebe?... Para cuando descubras que no es nadie más que algún impostor de la primaria, me des la razón y aceptes que es desperdiciar tu tiempo, participar en una tontería como la "página del secundario"?...- Indagó Helga deteniéndose y colocando sus manos en la cintura… Phoebe se aproximó a ella con ojos expectantes…

-Por apoyo moral… Vamos Helga!... Me muero de curiosidad!… Todo este tiempo… Quién podrá ser?

Phoebe la tomó de la ropa, y Helga solo rodó los ojos observándola…

-Y cómo es que Jason logrará ubicar una única máquina en toda la ciudad?... Qué? Acaso tiene registrado, todos los contactos en Hillwood?...

Phoebe la soltó sonriendo con ilusión…

-Usará un programa de rastreo por radares.- Explicó Phoebe, en lo que Helga la miraba sin convencerse.- No puedo esperar para saber quién es o al menos dónde vive!... Cómo crees que sea?… Se oía tan simpático y divertido… Algo tímido, pero… Ahhh…- Comentó sonriendo, en lo que Helga solo asentía con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero… Tiene que ser rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, un asunto de sumo secreto y confidencialidad… No puede saberlo nadie Phoebe, entendido?...- Dijo mientras la pelinegra la abrazaba…

-Gracias Helga!... Muchas, muchas gracias!...

-Sí, sí como sea…- Dijo la rubia soltándose…- Y ahora vamos antes que Karmichael me castigue en horas de detención, otra vez!...

…**.**

**En la hora de Literatura…**

-Ed… Aquí los chicos preguntan si ya arreglamos la mesa para el fin de semana…- Mencionó Pitt, dirigiéndose al castaño, mientras todo el noveno año esperaba a su profesor de Literatura…

Edward volteó a ver a Sid y Stinky… Ya estaba hartándose de toda esa preocupación innecesaria!…

-Acaso creen que nunca antes hemos jugado?... Cálmense. Invertiremos la suma, duplicaremos y nos largaremos de allí en un pestañeo… - Afirmó Edward hablando con Harold, y el resto de los chicos que le prestaban atención con una cara de estar oliendo prácticamente una suma más importante…

Arnold y Gerald se miraron de reojo. Ese asunto no les gustaba nada…

-Creo que están hablando del dinero del premio… La apuesta se hará el sábado, y jugarán tres de ellos en la mesa.- Mencionó Eugene, hablando con Curly, Jason, Brainy y todos los chicos que se sentaban en el fondo…

Curly apretó los puños…

-Miren a Edward y todos esos pobres diablos, que creen el cuento de que ganarán el doble de lo que tienen!...- Mencionó el pequeño pelinegro, hablando en voz baja…- Pero el reinado de Edward y sus secuaces se está por terminar!... Será muy fácil humillarlo frente a todos sus amigos!...- Planeó observando a Edward quien se rascaba el oído con su lápiz.…

Cuando el profesor Karmichael ingresó al aula, el silencio se fue generando, mientras veían al severo profesor pararse en el frente y mirarlos a todos en una pose seria… Todo el mundo se puso de pie…

-Buenos días…- Saludó el viejo canoso y calvo, obteniendo la misma respuesta del otro lado.

-Antes de empezar, dejemos unas cuantas cosas en claro…- Mencionó, en lo que la mayoría se cruzaba de brazos…- No me interesa nada que esté relacionado con el famoso certamen que participaron con el profesor Sean. Y por más que les entre por un oído y les salga por el otro, o les rebote en ese bonito lóbulo que tienen por oreja…- Se detuvo el hombre, y observó a uno de sus alumnos en particular: - Sid Hudson… ¿Qué quiero decir, cuando me refiero a que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el viaje escolar?

Preguntó dirigiéndose a Sid, que tragó pausadamente…

-Mmmm…- Murmuró Sid frotándose las manos con algo de nervios…- No vendrá con nosotros al viaje...- Respondió Sid, en lo que la mayoría empezaba a murmurar sobre la sola idea de llevar al amargado de Karmichael a un viaje en grupo…

-Hace veinte años que no acompaño a los estudiantes a una pérdida de tiempo como esa.- Explicó mientras Charles rodaba los ojos…- Dieciséis horas de viaje, para subir y bajar del autobús en cuanta ridiculez haya en el camino- Mencionó el viejo profesor, con un tono aburrido mientras protestaba…- Eso quiere decir, que no me interesa el asunto. Mientras estén en mi clase, no quiero oír hablar del dichoso premio ni nada que tenga que ver con ese tema. ¿Entendió señor Rodríguez?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Charles…

El muchacho sonrió asintiendo…

-Sí, claro.- Respondió levantando el pulgar en un gesto de afirmación… Karmichael se bajó las gafas y lo miró de reojo…

Un llamado en la puerta, hizo que el profesor se sentara pesadamente en su silla, se bajara las gafas y se frotara la cabeza con monotonía…

-Permiso señor Karmichael…- Pidió la profesora Verdel y el viejo la miró de reojo simulando una sonrisa…

-No me diga nada, tiene que anunciar algo en mi hora, nuevamente… No es así?...- Preguntó, mientras la mujer se aclaraba la garganta…- Puede entrar señora Verdel…- Dijo mientras la mujer, le sonreía amistosamente.

-Y ahora qué?... Acaso no es suficiente que haya tenido que reprogramar todos mis horarios, para tener que asistir a ese jardín de niños?...- Se quejó Rhonda observando a una de sus amigas a su lado, quien asintió dándole la razón.

-Estudiantes…- Dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose al grupo…- El lunes iré a visitarlos en sus respectivos trabajos para hacer un informe de cómo van en sus proyectos laborales… Les sugiero que se preparen, porque podría tocarle a cualquiera…- Informó mientras las parejas se miraban de reojo…- Qué tengan buen fin de semana!...- Los saludó, en lo que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y le hacía un gesto al austero profesor Karmichael.

-Estamos muy, muy fastidiados!...- Se escuchó una voz que resoplaba… Karmichael se levantó las gafas.

-Señor Rodríguez… Quiere empezar la lectura…- Pidió mientras la clase se desarrollaba como siempre.

…**.**

**En la salida…**

-Hey cara de palanqueta…- Lo llamó un sonriente Wolfgang apoyado contra su casillero…- Cómo va el plan?... Todos están dispuestos a apostar su parte del premio, o qué?...- Indagó el rubio, mientras Edward lo observaba de reojo y le hacía un gesto con la mano…

-Cayeron en la trampa. Cuando estemos por jugar, les diremos que en la mesa solo puede participar uno, y después será cuestión de cómo juegue Micky y su habilidad para cambiar las cartas…- Explicó el castaño, mientras Wolfgang sonreía de lado…

-Es un plan brillante Wolfgang…- Se rió Edmund con su típica tonada dominada… El gran rubio observó a Edward.

-Tengo que admitir que nos equivocamos contigo, Ed… Acompáñanos. Iremos al muelle a buscar un juego de pirotecnia incautado esta mañana…- Sonrió Wolfgang mientras los tres se iban con el resto de los chicos del décimo grado.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de computación…**

-Y qué?... Ese enano de Jason no piensa venir?... No tengo toda la tarde!...- Reclamaba una ansiosa Helga, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de computación de la escuela… Había varios chicos del último año terminando un informe, y el sujeto que cuidaba las máquinas estaba muy sumergido jugando un juego de cartas en una de ellas…

Phoebe se encogió de hombros encendiendo una de las máquinas.

Helga se recostó en un asiento y abrió una barra de chocolate…

-Sabes cuál es tu problema, Phoebe?... Deberías salir más!... Acaso alguna de esas máquinas te habla o puede hacer algo divertido contigo?... No lo creo…- Se quejó la rubia comiendo un par de gomitas y arrojando el envoltorio hacia atrás. Helga enarcó una ceja, al notar a un silencioso Jason aproximarse a ellas…

-Ya era hora, enano…- Dijo observando al pequeño pelinegro, mirar a Phoebe que apenas y lo había notado…- Bien, terminemos con todo esto de una vez!... Quién es el amigo de Phoebe?...- Preguntó Helga y Jason la miró encogiéndose de hombros…

-Tiene que activar el programa primero, Helga…- Mencionó Phoebe cediéndole el lugar al chico… Jason tecleó unos segundos, mientras Helga se cruzaba de brazos y se quitaba el chocolate de la boca…

-Qué extraordinaria fotografía!... Es tuya, Jason?... Me encanta el efecto en blanco y negro…- Comentó Phoebe acerca de una foto del salón que el chico había tomado…

Helga rodó los ojos…

-Es el reflejo instantáneo de la decadencia…- Se burló con sorna, al ver que se trataba de una foto de Harold durmiendo en su escritorio…

Jason comenzó a reírse solo y Phoebe se aproximó junto a él… Después de unos instantes, ambos estaban riendo…

-Si Karmichael descubre que subí esta foto… Estaré castigado por el resto del año!...-Bromeó el pelinegro y Helga estiró un poco el cuello, disimuladamente…

-Qué dice allí?... Acaso… Esa soy yo?...- Indagó la rubia, abriendo un artículo de la página oficial del secundario… Había varias bromas: como risas y chistes sobre la sudadera de Sid, los ronquidos de Harold… Y bueno… Helga. G .Pataki y su evidente forma de vestirse como un chico.

-Mmm… Al parecer es un artículo escrito por Lorette y Rhonda…- Explicó Phoebe mientras Jason se reía sin parar…

La rubia se aproximó al pequeño pelinegro…

-Si sigues burlándote, enano… Morirás…- Le advirtió enseñándole el puño, en lo que el chico rápidamente cerraba la página.

Helga se miró a sí misma; sus pantalones de jean, anchos y desgastados con algunos agujeros… Su blusa color magenta y su vieja gorra con varios parches… ¿No la hacían verse como un chico, o sí?...

Se cruzó de brazos mordiéndose los labios…

-Dijo que estaría disponible a esta hora?...- Preguntó Jason observando de reojo a Phoebe…- Creo que no hay nadie. En fin, lo intentamos. Lo mejor será que te olvides de él, Phoebe… De cualquier manera el programa no hubiera podido…

-**Allí está!...-** Señaló Phoebe con exaltación y Helga se paró de su asiento, observando la pantalla…

La rubia se rió de lado…

-Qué clase de idiota colocaría todas esas frases en su página de…?...- Al notar la mirada profunda de Phoebe, la rubia se detuvo…

-Y?... Qué esperas, Jack?... Dinos de dónde proviene la dichosa máquina!...- Insistió Helga, sacudiendo la silla en donde estaba Jason sentado…

El pelinegro hizo unos movimientos más, mientras Helga se recostaba en su asiento, de espaldas a ellos…

-Ya están por cerrar la sala…- Comentó bajo el llamado del desatento sujeto que cuidaba las computadoras de la escuela.- Sabía que no podrías ubicar una sola máquina en toda la ciudad, enano… Lo ves Phoebe?... Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo!...

Jason casi parafraseó lo siguiente…

-Calle Viveland 3353, Pensión de Huéspedes de Hillwood…- Dijo acercándose a la pantalla un poco más, por si con sus gafas no había visto bien la dirección…

Phoebe se recostó en su silla y Helga saltó de la suya…

-**Qué?...-** Exclamó aproximándose a la pantalla… Se quedó con boquiabierta con los ojos bien ensanchados.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Jajaja!... Huy, me imagino la cara de Helga! Jajaja!... En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo… En el siguiente, tendrán una idea mejor de qué está por ocurrir… Harold y Rhonda ocultando un secreto?... Qué se traerán Pitt y Edward entre manos? Y esa dirección que encontró Jason… Huuy… Jajaja!... Nos vemos!...


End file.
